


A Rose Among Thorns

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: The Jameson Files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Dean Wincheser NSFW, Dean Winchester / Original Female Character - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Male - Female Friendship, NSFW, Original Female Character nsfw, Original Female Character smut, Physical Abuse, Sam Winchester / Orignal Female Character, Smut, Soulless Sam NSFW, Soulless Sam SMUT, Soulless Sam Winchester / Original Female Character, Soulless Sam Winchester NSFW, Soulless Sam Winchester SMUT, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has just thrown himself, and Lucifer into the pit, leaving Dean all alone. Can a bartender help him out of his depression? OFC/Dean & OFC/Sam. Rated M for explicit sexual encounter(s), mild language and mild violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie pours another shot of whiskey for the guy at the end of the bar. It was his fifth and he didn't seem like he was going to slow down any time soon.

The last drop of amber liquid falls from the stopper when his hand flies out and wraps tightly around her wrist. "Leave it." His voice is thick and heavy, but she senses sadness as well.

The always alert body guard catches the small commotion and starts to leave his post.

Jamie shakes her head. "It's gonna cost you pal." A hiss escapes as his fingers dig further into her skin.

He fishes a bill from his pocket and slaps it on the bar with his free hand. His eyes meet hers, full of fire and rage and agony and so much more, that it rocks her down to her core. "This should cover it, don't you think?"

She sets the bottle down and flexes her wrist once he releases it from his vice-like grip. She gives a quick nod and pockets the crisp $100 bill.

One of the servers meets Jamie at the other end of the bar. "He giving you a problem?"

His fingers leave a deep red impression in her soft skin and she rubs at it with her fingertips. "No more than any other guy that's had too much to drink."

"You want me to take him out back and teach him a lesson?" Green eyes sparkle under long black lashes as a wicked grin takes control of the young server's lips.

Jamie can't stop from smiling. "I think I can handle it, Stace, thanks."

Stacey shoots a wink at her boss. "I'm sure you can." A whistle from the corner gets her attention and she spins on her heel, swaying her hips as she walks.

Jamie rolls her eyes. Stacey had been working at the pub for almost a month and she was eager for tips.

The bartender reaches into her back pocket for the red bandana she used to wipe her hands off from over-filling glasses, and ties it around her wrist, hiding the red and swollen skin.

It turns out to be a slow night. Besides the usual customers that littered the booths against the wall, the whiskey drinker at the bar is the only one there. Hours melt together as drinks are poured and food is served. Slowly the patrons start to trickle out, giving shouts of future visits to come.

Jamie rests a hand on the bar, her fingertips brush the bottle of whiskey. "Can I get anything else for you?"

She watches as his jaw works and it sends a shiver down to her toes. "No."

"You sure? We got a kitchen in the back."

He throws his head back as he drains the glass tumbler. "No."

"Come on. Mama makes a mean bacon cheeseburger." Normally, she could care less what the patrons do or don't eat, but there was something about this one; the way he looked like he had just lost everything, that got to her.

Dark green eyes meet hers. "Not tonight." He pours himself another glass, takes the shot and stands on shaky legs.

On instinct, Jamie reaches out her hands as his slap against the sturdiness of the bar. "You ok there?"

He jerks his hands back and starts backing away as she makes her way around the bar. "I'm fine!" His eyes unwillingly travel up her lean frame.

Feeling the heat of his gaze, Jamie stops dead in her tracks. "We can call you cab."

"I said I'm fine!"

Jamie watches with wide eyes as he stumbles out the door.

The bodyguard throws a thumb over his shoulder. "You want me to follow him?"

She sucks a bottom lip between her teeth. "You ok with that, Mike? Your shift is over."

Mike gives a wave of his hand as he fishes car keys out of his pocket. "I got this. You ok closing up by yourself?"

"It's not my first time. See you tomorrow." Jamie watches as the 6'7" line backer she went to high school with, walk out after the whiskey drinker. She didn't even get his name, not that she expected to see him again.

Jamie works hard at cleaning up. After a slow night, there's not much to do except load the dirty glasses in the dishwasher, wipe down the bar, give the floor a once over with the broom and mop and close out the till. With the money in the overnight deposit bag, she shuts down the O'Doyle Pub sign and locks the door behind her. Her car, a 1967 Chevelle waits for her in the lot. She drives to the bank and back to her apartment less than a mile away.

* * *

 

30 minutes and a hot shower later, she wraps herself in the warmth of her down comforter. Sleep evades her as green eyes haunt her mind. Green eyes that look like they've seen more than their fare share of death and trauma. She briefly remembers what his long fingers felt like against her skin and she has to stop her mind from wandering even further. With a shake of her head, she flops around like a fish out of water, beating the pillow with her fist until she finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Dean knows there is someone following him back to the motel, but he is too drunk to care; he had drained the bottle of whiskey dry. Once he shifts the car into park outside his room, he locks the car door and gives a mocking wave to the body guard from the bar. He fumbles with the motel key before the door finally opens. The room is musty and hasn't been used in a while, but it had a shower and a bed; that's all that mattered right now.

He kicks off his shoes and starts stripping out of his clothes as he walks towards the bed; he would shower in the morning. He iss so tired that his bones ache. They had been through so much over the past 5 years and now he was all alone.

Sam had stopped the Apocalypse. He had said yes to Lucifer and tossed him in the pit.

Dean watched, helpless on the sidelines, as his brothers, both possessed, fell into the depths of Hell. Never had he felt so alone before and now, the weight of it crushed him like a bug.

After Cas had healed his wounds and brought Bobby back from the dead, Dean got in the car and drove, dead set on getting out of Lawrence and putting it in his rear view mirror.

O'Doyle Pub all but screamed at him as he drove past. Horns blared at him as he whipped a u-turn and almost collided into a mini-van just to get into the parking lot. The whiskey started to numb the pain. It didn't go away by any means, but it was a start.

The hot bartender got him thinking about something other than his family. Naturally curly fire red hair was pulled back into a high knot and cobalt blue eyes bore into him like a heat seeking missile. Ivory skin practically glowed in the dim bar light and the skin he did touch was like silk; he wanted to feel it all over him.

He stirs in the thin sheets as his body reacts to the thought.

He wipes a hand over his face at the thought of her above him, riding him with his hands on her hips, below him as he thrusts himself deep into her, burying his face in her neck and tasting her skin with his tongue. He rolls to his side, pushing the NC-17 thoughts away and finally falls into a drunken sleep full of his brother, Angels and demons.

* * *

Jamie finds herself looking for the stranger each night and he doesn't disappoint.

Mike gives her a questioning look each time he pulls up a stool and Jamie just nods.

Each night he slides a $100 bill at her in exchange for a full bottle of whiskey and every night he drains it dry. He's always the last one to leave and Mike is the one to follow him to his motel.

* * *

 

On the fifth night, he arrives like clockwork and presses another bill against the bar. "How about a bite first?"

Green eyes full of shock meet her gaze. "Excuse me?"

She can't stop a throaty chuckle as it slides out. "Food, you want some food?"

"Why are you always trying to feed me?"

Jamie shrugs since she didn't really have an answer prepared. "Call it a hunch, I have a feeling you love a good burger."

He inclines his head and smiles for the first time. "If I say yes, will you leave stop asking me to eat?"

She shoots him her best 1,000 watt smile as the usual bottle is placed in front of him, glass tumbler on the side. "Until dessert. Hey Mama, I need a number 3."

"You got it darlin'."

Jamie can't stop from shooting a wink at him as she works her way to the other end of the bar, a couple had just walked in. She's not sure why this is making her so happy, he's just traveling through town or something.

Other customers trickle in but her attention never really leaves him as he drinks and finally when he eats.

There's a look of almost euphoria as he all but devours the food on the plate.

She stifles a laugh when he practically licks the plate clean. "I told you."

 

That night, he doesn't empty the bottle, he doesn't even drink half of it and Mike didn't have to follow him home.

As he hands the bottle back, she slides a bill across the bar. He covers her hand in his. "Keep it."

She shakes her head, a tendril of hair falls into her face. "No, I've been overcharging you. Besides, you didn't finish it."

"Hold it for tomorrow night."

She arches a red eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I'll see you tomorrow night-"

"Name's Jamie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean." He holds a hand out and she slides hers into his firm grip, sucking in a breath as their skin meets again.

"Goodnight Dean." A playful wink is tossed her way before he walks out, giving Mike a slap on the shoulder.

Stacey slides beside Jamie and bumps her boss with her hip. "You two going out or what?"

Jamie swallows at the lump in her throat. "What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"That," a red tipped finger points at the departing man, "is sex on a stick, just look at him walk."

Jamie watches him walk indeed. His bow legs scream at her to touch them as they move and she can practically feel the muscles under his skin as she drags her fingers up to his hips.

Stacey gives a throaty chuckle when she sees Jamie's reaction.

It takes a few moments before Jamie registers Stacey has left her side. Her heart jack-hammers against her chest as images of how he would feel and taste run rampant through her mind. "Sex on a stick, that's a good description."

Jamie and Stacey close up together and get walked out by Mike. It isn't a dangerous part of town but Mike is like their big brother and he feels protective of them. They all say goodnight and get in their cars, giving a final wave as they pull off in different directions.

Jamie spots a black Impala as it rumbles into the motel parking lot.

Dean climbs out with a six pack and cracks open a can, maybe it wasn't such a good night for him after all. Maybe she will ask him about it tomorrow night. Butterflies erupt in her stomach as the thought of him walking back into her bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaves the bar with a smile on his face, but as soon as he slides behind the wheel of his baby, everything seems to crash down on him like a wave. He is angry, sad, happy, mourning, enraged and horny.

Regret at not finishing the bottle fills him and he peels out of the parking lot and drove to the closest liquor store; a six pack of beer is his only purchase. He cracks open a can as soon as he climbs out of the car and the cool liquid slides down his throat, pushing the emotions down with it.

A car driving by catches his attention. Blaze red hair that has been let loose from its constraints gives away the identification of the driver; the hot bartender, Jamie.

Without knowing why, he tries to hide his recent purchase but he knows it's too late, she's already driven by and turned right at the stop sign. Suddenly frustrated, he crushes the empty can and tosses it over his shoulder as he slams the door closed behind him.

Another can is emptied before he even sits down to unlace his hiking boots and another as he enters the bathroom.

The stream of water feels good on his aching muscles. He places his hands against the wall by the shower head and tips his head back so the water flows over his face. His head dips down and the water pressure against his shoulders pulls a sigh out of him.

After drying off and sliding between the sheets, his phone starts to vibrate against the end table. Caller ID indicates that it's Bobby, he presses the disconnect button without a second thought.

Not even 10 seconds later and it starts vibrating again, the sound grates against his ears.

Dean smashes his thumb against the green connect button. "What?!"

"Nice to hear from you too, kid." Bobby's voice gives away his anger.

Dean rubs at the bridge of his nose with his thumb. "Why you calling, Bobby?"

"I just wanted to make sure you made it out of Lawrence ok."

"About that-" Blue eyes and a smile that could light up a football stadium dance in front of him.

"You're still there?"

"It would seem so."

"I thought you would have left the town in your rear view mirror."

"It's not that I didn't want to."

"Didn't?"

"There was this bar and I stopped for a drink."

"And you've been there ever since." Bobby blows out a breath as he nurses his own amber liquid filled glass.

"Don't be giving me any lectures right now Bobby."

"Easy, that's the last thing on my mind."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"I'm worried about you, son."

"Don't be."

"Sam threw himself into the pit 5 days ago and the last thing I see is you hightailing it out of that cemetery. You don't answer your phone and you sure as hell don't call."

"I'm not a child."

"Dammit boy!" Bobby slams the now empty glass against his desk, coming close to shattering it.

"I'm tired Bobby, I'll call you." Dean disconnects the call, cutting Bobby off before he can even speak. The phone is turned off and tossed onto the floor next to his duffel.

Try as he might, Dean can't get comfortable. The pillow is too flat, the bed is too stiff, the blankets are too hot and then he's cold. There is only one thing he can think about right now and her name is Jamie.

Why can't he stop thinking about her? What is it about her that seems to push everything else away?

The smile she gave him tonight made it seem almost possible that he could get through this, that he didn't hurt as bad as he did, that his brother hadn't just died, and that he wasn't completely alone.

He still has the urge to pull her firm against him, tear off her clothes, and devour her whole. The thought of her legs wrapping around his waist sends a familiar shiver along his skin and there's no denying he's aroused. Before he can stop himself, he slides his hand along his taut stomach and starts to push himself towards release all the while imagining she's taking care of him.

His eyes flutter closed at the sensation that she is tight around him and her hands are grabbing at his shoulder blades as their hips connect with a smack. Her lips are hot against his before they dance along his jaw and neck, tongue darting out to taste his damp skin pulls a growl out from him. She clamps down on him and yells his name as she finds her release. He follows suit with his own cry and feels the warmth of his release spread over his hand and thighs.

His breathing is ragged as his eyes jerk open. Disappointment fills him when he finds he's alone. Every touch, taste and movement seemed so real.

Grunting, he stands and walks into the bathroom for the second time in an hour. Washing himself, he wonders why he is letting this woman get to him. It's not like he hasn't had his share of women but he hadn't met anyone like her before. She is getting to him and he wants to know why. On the other hand, maybe he should just pack up and leave town.

As he climbs into bed this time, he works hard to clear his mind of everything and manages to fall asleep moments after his head hits the pillow.

* * *

The constant swarm of customers makes Jamie's head swim, she isn't all there and it is starting to show. The guy that just ordered a Mich Golden Light on tap gets a bloody Mary. The customers are starting to get pissed off.

It's a good thing she has another bartender scheduled tonight. Mac strolls in just in time. "I hate to do this to you, but I gotta take a breather."

"No sweat boss." Mac pulls her long auburn hair away from her face and tackles the rowdy crowd with a smile.

Jamie steps out front, thanking Mike as he opens the door for her. It's hot out tonight and she can feel the back of her Ole' Miss fitted t-shirt grow damp. Her mind is working a million miles a minute and she can't pin down an actual though until the rumble of an engine reaches her ears.

The black car pulls into a recently vacated parking spot and long legs are the first thing she sees, followed by the rest of the previous un-named whiskey drinker. Dean is without his leather jacket tonight. His normal jeans cling to his thighs as he walks and he's wearing a grey t-shirt which shows off his broad shoulders and defined chest.

She all but slams the back of her head against the wall. "Get it together O'Doyle!"

Footsteps grow closer and she holds her breath as she hides around the corner. "Please go inside, please go inside." Her voice is the softest whisper but she doesn't hear the door open or close.

"You feeling alright?" The familiar deep voice makes her jump out of her skin.

A hand flies up to her heart as it kick starts into overdrive. She stares up at him with wide eyes, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. "I was. I just came out to get some air."

She watches as his hands dive into the pockets of his well-worn jeans. There is a hole at one of the knees and she can see a patch of skin pressed against the fabric. "Busy night?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

The moonlight catches his eyes as his head tips to the side. "You feeling ok?"

She feels like she could fall into his eyes, they look like a pond in the light. "Overworked."

"You should ask your boss for a day off or something."

She chuckles wryly as she tucks a loose curl behind her ear. "That might be kind of difficult."

"Boss a bit of a hard ass?"

"If only you knew, Dean." The sound of his name on her lips felt good for some reason, like her voice was meant to say it.

He kicks a small rock down the sidewalk. "You just gotta be a hard ass right back."

"Tell me, has that worked for you in the past?"

"You could say that." She watches as a smile tugs at his lips.

She opens her mouth to say something, keep the conversation moving but she hears the door open and Stacey peeks around the corner. "Boss, Mac is having a hard time, she could use an extra hand." Stacey stops dead in her tracks when Dean turns around, pinning her to her spot with a steely gaze.

"Can you tell her I'll be right there?" Stacey nods with her mouth agape and all but runs back in the bar.

"Boss?" Dean turns his attention back to Jamie, who has pushed away from the wall.

She shoots him a small smile. "My daddy's bar." She doesn't give him a chance to say anything as she all but jogs past him. If she doesn't get away from him now, she might do something crazy like wrap her arms around him and kiss him, see if he tastes as good as he has in her dreams. She runs around the end of the bar and dives in to help Mac as she is overwhelmed by drink requests; the typical Friday night crowd.

She watches as Dean struts in and notices that almost every woman has turned to see the new addition to the crowd.

He doesn't take his usual spot at the bar since it's packed to the brim, opting for a corner booth in a dark corner.

Stacey brings over his usual bottle with a glass, pocketing the bill that is slid across the dark wood table.

Jamie feels his eyes on her the entire night and it takes every ounce of self-control not to go over and throw herself at him. She feels like she did in high school, drooling over the upper class man that was a bit of a bad boy. There is just something about him that drews her to him and deep down she wants to find out what it was.

The part of her that had been hurt before is the only thing stopping her and she pushes through the rest of the night.

* * *

The dream from last night plays on a loop as Dean watches Jamie in action. He knows that other women in the bar are watching him and trying to get his attention as they walk past or wave to him from across the room, but he pays them no attention. The glasses of whiskey go down slowly through the rest of the night and it's not until everyone else has left that he slides out from his corner.

A full glass and the partially empty bottle are in his hands as he closes the distance to the bar.

Jamie is rearranging the bottles against the mirrored wall. Their eyes meet, and for the second time that night. She jumps as she whirls around. "You scared me."

"I'm getting that."

"I didn't realized you stayed the entire time." She lied pretty well. Cheeks flushing is the only thing that gives her away.

"The bar seemed full so I sat in the back."

She turns around, turning her attention back to the liquor bottles. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to clean up."

The bottle in his hand is placed on the bar next to the newly empty glass. "You want some help? Maybe we could go out for a bite after."

"Dean, I'm beat, it's been a busy night. All I want to do is go home, take a shower, and go to bed."

Dean grits his teeth. "Well don't let me keep you." He practically storms out, feeling like he just got dumped.

Turning the key, he spins his tires as he peels out, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake.

The motel room door rattles in its frame as his hand pushes it closed. "You're acting like a child."

He falls onto the bed and pushes at his eyes with the palms of his hands and groans, lack of sleep from the past... 20 years is catching up with him. Red hair and blue eyes haunt him as his mind wanders again, pulling him into another erotic dream of skin on skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie watches in the mirror as Dean storms out. The slamming door echoes in the empty pub.

Stacey pokes her head out from the kitchen. "Where'd lover boy run off to?" Her tone is playful.

Jamie shoots a glare over her shoulder as she places the last bottle in its rightful place. "Leave it alone."

"What? The man is hot!"

"Then you go after him!" A towel gets thrown onto the bar, and before she can stop herself, she storms to the door and into the parking lot. Although the air is thick with heat, being outside is a welcome reprieve from the atmosphere inside the bar.

Ever since Dean walked in the bar that first night, she noticed a change in herself and she wasn't sure she liked it. All she could think about was him and what she wanted to do to him, how he would feel and taste.

Even now she wonders how the whiskey on his tongue would taste. Jamie does a lap of the parking lot, cooling down before she dares go back in. The door almost hits her in the butt when she does decide to emerge from outside.

Stacey keeps her eyes to the floor that is littered with napkins and all sorts of junk. Their eyes don't meet until Jamie is practically standing on top of the broom. "I'm sorry, Stacey."

Giant green eyes rise up. "It's ok, boss."

"No, it's not. I'm not feeling like myself and I'm taking it out on you, I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven. I can close up if you feel like going home."

"You sure?"

"Only if you trust me with the money."

"If I get a call from the bank saying they haven't received the deposit, you're fired and I'm calling the cops." Seriousness coats her words.

"Get outta here!" A chipper laugh fills the room.

Jamie ducks behind the bar and grabs the spare front key, handing it to Stacey but talks over her shoulder to Mike. "You make sure she locks up, ok?"

Mike sends a wink down to the 5'4" woman he calls his boss. "Just go home and get some rest."

Jamie holds her hands up in defeat before reaching up to pull the chop sticks out from her hair, releasing the waves of hair onto her back.

The click of the door lock settles her nerves slightly about letting Stacey close up, but she has to start trusting her sooner or later.

The drive home is short but she can't help turn up the radio when a STYX song plays, hanging out in her car until after the song ends.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, she pulls on a t-shirt that falls to mid-thigh and climbs into bed with her wet curls tied up in a towel. Every time she closes her eyes, there's a pair of intense green ones staring back at her. She struggles to fall asleep, and when she does, her dreams are taken over by everything about him.

* * *

 

The next night, she's groggy but able to focus on the patrons better since there isn't a wave of them crashing upon the bar. With wet fingers, a glass of beer slips out of her grip and shatters on the floor, sending glass and its contents all over her cowboy boots and jeans.

Mac works at filling a new glass while Jamie cleans up the mess.

She hears a familiar voice as he pulls up a seat, her heart starts hammering against her chest. Standing up carefully, she tosses the shards of glass into the trash, wiping her hands against the backs of her thighs. "Your usual?"

His face is unreadable. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk."

She tries to shove the butterflies down her throat and glances around the small room.

He can see the hesitation in her face and lowers his voice to a whisper. "Jamie, please."

There's something about the way he says please. She watches his hands, spread apart on the bar as if trying to keep from reaching out to her. She catches Mac's attention, who gives a nod, spurring Jamie out from behind the bar. She can feel him behind her as they walk out the front door.

She crosses her arms across her stomach as she turns to face him. She has an itch in her palms and the only thing that will make it subside is the hair that looks so soft. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sure could have fooled me."

"I was tired last night, it was busy. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She bites her bottom lip and watches as his gaze travels from her eyes to her mouth.

His eyes linger for a heartbeat longer. "I should probably go."

Jamie feels her heart drop. "Stay." She hopes it doesn't sound like she's begging but she's not sure she could handle it if he were to leave.

"You want me to stay?"

"As long as you're a paying customer, yes." Her inner self starts screaming in frustration. Jamie watches his face fall and the guilt starts to blossom in her chest.

"Yup, that's me, just a paying customer." He turns on his heel before she can think of a retort.

The door hits home, leaving her alone in the dark heat.

"Why you gotta be such a bitch?" Jamie runs a hand over her face and gives a scream in frustration. Her legs carry her in and back behind the bar where Mac has already placed a full bottle of whiskey in front of Dean.

Mac faces her boss, seeing the frustration etched in her face. "Everything ok?"

"Nothing I can't work through, thanks."

The night is slow and Mac takes off early leaving Jamie and Stacey in the almost empty bar.

Jamie tries not to look at Dean but she fails miserably. In fact, she catches his eyes on her almost every time. Before she knows it, closing time approaches and it's time to take out the garbage.

She leaves Stacey to stare at Dean as he polishes off another glass and takes the multiple bags out the back door.

"Hiya Jame." He steps out from an alley.

The bags drop to the ground and she's having a hard time catching her breath. She turns around slowly to find her worst fear standing in front of her. "Alec, what are you doing here?"

His legs carry him a few paces closer causing Jamie to stumble back over a garbage bag. "I came to see how you were doing. It's been a while."

"It's been a while because there's a restraining order against you. You can't be here."

"It's just a piece of paper."

"Alec, please don't do this."

"Why'd you do it, huh?" There is a silent anger about him that scares the crap out of Jamie.

"I didn't do anything." Jamie knows that if she backs up much further, she'll be plastered against the brick wall and she's been there before, she doesn't want to be there again. She tries to hide the anxiety in her voice.

He pushes a bag to the side with his foot before stepping over another. Cold eyes drill down at her as he moves closer. "You stood in front of a judge and said that I beat you up."

"You beat me into a coma."

"No, we had a disagreement."

"You picked me up by my neck and threw me into the bar. Damn near broke my back."

His hands ball into fists. "You shouldn't have been flirting with that douche bag."

"Father Thomas stopped by to pick up some donations we had gathered."

"You always have an excuse ready."

"You need to leave, right now."

"Or what? You gonna call the cops again?"

"Please, just go home." She knows she's begging him and he's always hated that.

"I'm not going anywhere, slut. You don't think I haven't seen you with your new boyfriend?"

The brick wall is cool against any exposed skin. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes drill into hers as his fingers skim along her bare arms and up to her shoulders. An evil smile plays at his lips when she flinches. "The guy with the black Impala. He comes in every night and doesn't leave until you close. You're sleeping with him aren't you?"

She grits her teeth when his hands are on her, moving against her in a way she used to enjoy. "So what if I am?"

If possible, his eyes grow even darker. Before she can process it, a hand closes around her throat while his other grabs at her, between her legs. "THIS. IS. MINE! No one but me is to be touching you here, you got that!"

Jamie grabs at the hand around her throat and tugs. "You're hurting me."

"You're mine Jamie, when will you understand that?"

"I'll never be yours again."

His fingers twitch, tightening even more against her neck and she gasps for air that won't come. "I control things here. You will do what I say, when I say, and right now, I say you're mine." His lips crash against hers and he pushes his tongue between her teeth.

Just as she feels the darkness surround her, she falls to the ground as Alec is ripped away from her and she retches, spilling her stomach onto the ground. She looks up with unfocused eyes to see two men throwing punches and Alec isn't on the winning end.

Another body joins the fight and suddenly the alley is bathed in red and blue lights.

Jamie retches again, her stomach now completely empty. The weight of a hand on her shoulder makes her jump. Her own hands raise in defense and the tears she had managed to hold at bay spill down her face.

Dean is in front of her, his hands on either side of her face.

"I'm ok… I just… I'm ok." Jamie struggles to stand but her legs don't offer any support. She falls into the arms of Dean and grabs on to his soft shirt, straining the thin material. Tears soak into his shirt as she cries, soul shaking sobs wrack her body and he holds her tight against his chest; pulling her into his lap to get a better hold.

"It's ok, baby, come here."

The deep voice of Mike filters through. "The police are taking him into custody. Said there's a camera on the corner they're going to look at and will call if they need anything more."

Deans voice rumbles against the wet cheek of Jamie. "You wanna get the door? I'll bring her in."

Jamie digs her fingers ever deeper into the hardness of his chest, almost as if trying to crawl inside the protective shell of him. She feels his arms tighten even more as they rise from the vomit covered ground and into the safety of her bar.

* * *

Dean watches as Jamie struggles with the garbage bags, trying without success to ignore the waitress at his side.

She is flashing him too much cleavage and too big of a smile. The whiskey lost its burn after his fifth shot but that doesn't stop him from pouring one after another. His eyes watch the clock above the door, it'd been almost 5 minutes since Jamie went out back and his sixth sense is kicking into overdrive.

He signals to Mike that he's headed out back and maybe he should call the cops.

Mike shrugs but digs in his pocket for the slim phone. Knowing about the restraining order, he informs the officer of a possible situation.

Dean hears a struggle as the door grants him access to the dark alley and at the end, against the brick wall is Jamie. She is held there by two hands. One of which is working its way into the front of her jeans, but that's not what sets him off.

What sets his anger ablaze is that the guy is kissing her forcefully and her face is turning a dark shade of purple. Hands grab at the assailants shoulders as Dean pulls him away from Jamie, leaving her retching on the ground.

The man is quickly on his feet and throwing punches that Dean easily deflects. Throwing his own punches, Dean splits the other man's bottom lip, and breaks his nose.

He tries to speak, to get Dean to back off by saying the two of them were dating and that she liked it rough. It was part of their sex life, role playing.

Dean isn't buying it, he hardly knows the girl, but role playing is something different than strangling someone until they pass out while trying to get into their pants.

Dean has him pinned to the ground and is sitting on his hips, throwing punches in his face when Mike rests a hand on his shoulder. "Cops are here."

Dean jumps up and runs to the back of the alley.

Jamie is dry heaving, her stomach now empty.

He reaches out with bloody hands and not surprisingly, she jumps back, cringing with fear. "It's ok, baby, come here." He keeps his voice low and feels his heart break when she speaks.

"I'm ok… I just… I'm ok." Her voice is broken and there is a red hand print on her throat. She falls against him, pulling a grunt out of them both and he wraps his arms around her, moving his legs so they're sitting on the ground. Tears are falling from her eyes as he rocks her.

Her fingers dig hard into his skin but he doesn't even feel it over the hatred and rage flooding through him.

The deep voice of Mike is behind them. "The police are taking him into custody. Said there's a camera on the corner they're going to look at and will call if they need anything more."

"You wanna get the door? I'll bring her in."

Jamie digs her fingers ever deeper into his chest and he tightens his grip on her even more as they rise from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean manages to convince Mike and Stacey to go home, after Stacey closes out the till that is. Mike is hesitant to leave, given the situation and all Jamie has been through.

Jamie looks up at Mike with big blue eyes swimming in tears, her voice still broken. "It's ok Mike, I trust him."

Mike wraps his long arms around her and gives Dean a look of warning.

* * *

Dean emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water, a couple of clean towels and the first aid kit; there's a few cuts and scrapes on Jamie that he wants to take a look at.

Jamie is sitting at a table with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms holding them close. The heels of her boots rest on the edge of the chair.

Dean can't help think of how small she looks. A fresh wave of anger flows through him at the thought that anyone would lay a hand on her. Objects clatter on the table and she jumps slightly, nerves obviously still on edge.

He slides a chair out and sits next to her shaking form. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Giant blue eyes stare up at him and he can feel himself get lost in the color. Tears swell and push over. "I can't do this again."

He slowly moves a hand toward her so she doesn't jump away and rests it on her knee cap, brushing his fingertips along her bare arm. "You won't have to, he's not coming back."

"You haven't seen what he can do. What he has done to me is-" A fresh sob finds its way out.

"Jamie, you don't have to worry about him, ok? I'll take care of it."

She rolls her eyes. Releasing her legs she reaches up to wipe furiously at the tears. "You're not the first person to tell me that and look where it got me?" She points an angry hand at her neck.

He encases her shaking hand in his and squeezes. "Honey, they ain't me. Now, let's get you cleaned up." He places her hand on the table and starts to clean out a deep gash on her palm, probably from scraping against the brick wall.

She hisses as the peroxide seeps into the cut, pushing debris and fresh blood to the top. "It's not as bad as yours. You should take care of yours."

He lifts his eyes up as he blows a hot breath against her damp skin and he has to fight a smile when he hears her sudden intake of air. "I'll worry about it later. Right now, I'm going to take care of you." He watches as she sucks in her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth as he finishes the task at hand; cleaning and bandaging her wounds.

With a soft pat to her hand, he relinquishes clean up duty and hands over the peroxide and rag. Knowing the routine all too well, he had snuck a shot of whiskey on his way through.

Her small fingers work delicately and expertly at his knuckles, though they shake slightly.

He notices her eyes as they flick up occasionally, either to see how he's handling the pain or just to look at him, he can't figure out which. "So are you from here?"

The softness of her voice is almost a shock to him. "I was actually born here."

"Really? Maybe we went to school together."

"Nah, we moved when I was just a kid."

"How come?"

Dean swallows hard at the memory of his mother's death. "Family tragedy."

Jamie looks at him with sincerity. "I'm sorry."

Dean shrugs nonchalantly. "It's ok."

"Can I ask what the tragedy was?" Her attention turns back to his bloody knuckles.

He chews on his bottom lip, wondering just how much to tell her. "My mom died suddenly and my dad didn't handle it well. He decided to take me and my brother on the road, traveling across the country."

"I'm so sorry about your mom, but travellng, that must have been somewhat exciting."

A wry chuckle slips out. "Something like that."

She finishes cleaning and bandaging up his left hand before turning her attention to the other. "So what brings you back through town?"

Again, how much should he tell her? "My brother, he lost the battle with his demons."

He watches as her features grow even softer. Her hands rest against his, sending a sting of pain up his arm but he doesn't flinch. "He was an addict?"

"There was a time when that's all he could think about. We thought he was through it-"

"But he just needed one more fix?"

"Something like that."

She quickly finishes with his hand, patting it gently when she straps the bandage down. "God, I could use a drink."

"Well, we are in a bar." He flexes his hands, testing the limits of his pain and movement.

"You're so observant." Jamie pulls herself up from the chair, grunting with the effort. Dean knows that a wall packs quite a punch.

She limps behind the bar, grabbing two shot glasses and the bottle of whiskey he had been nursing earlier. "I hope this is ok with you."

"I'm not complaining." They tap their glasses together before swallowing the amber liquid. "Your turn"

"Excuse me?"

"The jack-ass."

"Ah, him, jack-ass sums it up."

"I take it there's more than just what happened tonight?"

"How much you want to hear?"

"All of it."

"I grew up with him, he had always had a bit of a crush on me. We started dating in high school and he was sweet, doting, always there for me when I needed him. I went off to college and he followed me. I didn't think anything about it because that had always been part of the plan. What wasn't part of the plan was the possessiveness, controlling behavior, paranoia and abuse. The first time he hit me I came back from the library late, study session with my lab partner Steve. Said he was sorry, that he didn't mean it and it wouldn't happen again. There were a couple incidents over the next 4 years but he always swore it was the last time. Two months after we moved back, my parents died and I inherited the bar and his anger spiraled out of control. I wasn't supposed to work, I was out too late, I was flirting with the customers which turned into sleeping with the customers, and I didn't have time for him anymore. He wanted me to sell, even placed an ad in the paper. I broke up with him, told him I never wanted to see him again."

"I take it he didn't like that."

"He hit me harder than ever before and when I tried fighting back, he threw me back first into the bar. I was in a coma for 2 weeks, broken cheekbone, nose and pelvis and three spinal fractures."

"Son of a bitch."

"The courts granted me a restraining order for the next 15 years. He is to have no contact with me and has to stay at least 100 yards away at all times."

"That has to be difficult…"

"Considering we live in the same town? Yeah, it is."

"How did he handle it?"

"He seemed to take it just fine. He went to court appointed anger management, even a therapist. I hadn't seen him since the court dates."

"What happened?"

"You."

Dean feels his eyes go wide. "What about me? I'm no one."

"He's been watching since you came into the bar, I guess longer than that actually. He saw you leave at or after closing and was convinced we were sleeping together, crazy right?"

"Uh yeah, completely." Another shot is thrown down the hatch, shoving his feelings for her aside.

She reaches up to twirl a finger nervously in a curl that escaped. "Well, I should get home, I need a hot shower."

Dean stands quickly, reaching out a helping hand. "I'll get you home."

"I don't live that far, I can get home."

"I'm not letting you go alone. Not after tonight."

Jamie sighs in resignation and nods, allowing him to help her stand.

The drive in his car is short but full of thick silence. Before she can get her seat belt unfastened, her door is open and there's his hand again.

He watches as she stretches her sore muscles. Astrip of bare skin peeks out from under her shirt and his fingers itch to touch it. "Do you… uh do you want me to walk you in?"

* * *

The silence is thick enough to feel it on her skin. There are suddenly so many things she wants to say to him but she doesn't know how to put them into words. The thing that strikes her the most was that he, like she, is all alone and she finds herself wanting to be with him all the time.

She desperately wants to know if his hair is as soft as in her dreams, if his skin is as smooth, if his lips are as full and if he tastes as good. She catches herself staring at his profile as he steers the gorgeous black Impala into the apartment parking lot.

He's around the car and holding a hand out before she can get her seat belt unfastened and she's honestly surprised by his speed. The stretch pulls a grunt from her she wasn't expecting and she can feel his hot gaze on her.

His voice is thick, huskier than before. "Do you… uh do you want me to walk you in?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Want to make sure you're safe."

She shrugs, taking the lead as she digs the keys out of her pocket and opens the community entrance. "How far you want to come in?"

His eyes are alert, gazing over her shoulder as he stares deep into the hallway at her back, followed by the staircase. His eyes meet hers for a moment. "All the way."

The keys fall out of her fingers and she watches as he bends to pick them up. His face passes mere inches from her breasts and stomach and it takes every ounce of will power not to lunge at him and suck on those beautiful lips. Maybe this isn't such a great idea. "I think I got it from here."

"Please Jamie, you can't be too careful."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Her voice is barely audible.

"What?"

"Uh nothing." She turns and jogs up the stairs to the second level and down the hall to her door.

Her hands are shaking as the key slides in to the deadbolt. What if Alec is in there? What if he came to finish the job? Fresh fear flows through her and she backs away as Dean steps in front of her. She catches a glint of light as the moon reflects off a pistol in his hand.

He holds up a hand to his lip, silencing any words that might creep out.

She watches as he gains quiet access to her home and disappears into the darkness. Her breath is held hostage in her lungs until she sees him again, fear that something might happen started to eat away at her mind. "As far as I can tell, he hasn't been here but I would like you to take a look, see if anything is missing or out of place."

Jamie wraps her arms around herself, trying without success to calm her nerves. The thought of him in here made her sick to her stomach. Nothing looks out of place as she wanders through her small apartment; one bedroom, a bathroom, living room and kitchen is what she calls home but it is hers and that's all that mattered.

"Everything looks ok to me."

Dean tucks the gun away in a hidden holster and nods, almost with purpose. "Well, if you're alright then, I'll head out?" He tosses a thumb over his shoulder but has a look on his face that says he would rather die than leave.

Her fingers dig into her upper arms and she can feel her bottom lip start to split from biting it so hard. "Actually, I was… could you… if you don't mind that is, could you stay?"

He turns away but not before she watches a smile tug at his lips. The door closes quietly and he works at locking the deadbolt and chain lock before he faces her again. "If that's what you want."

"It is. There's beer in the fridge and some cold pizza I think." She turns on her heel and bolts from the room, locking her bedroom door and bathroom door behind her.

The water is hot and she adjusts the shower head so she gets a small massage out of it. Steam fills the room in no time as she works shampoo and conditioner through her hair before blackberry body wash is spread onto her loufa.

She emerges from her bedroom wearing a long black t-shirt over a pair of grey shorts and her hair wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel. Short strands of red curls poke out by her neck.

Dean is stretched out on the sofa, his long legs are kicked out in front of him, feet resting on the small table. He has a beer in one hand and the tv remote in the other. She doesn't miss the wide eyed stare when she opens her bedroom door. "I hope you don't mind." A long finger gestures toward the television.

"Mi casa es su casa." She sits down next to him and pulls the bottle from his grip, savoring the cool liquid.

"By all means…" Dean stifles a laugh when Jamie shoves her tongue out at him, placing the bottle back in his hand.

She watches the infomercial, something about an oven that doesn't heat up the kitchen but she doesn't tune out the fact that there is a very attractive and wonderfully smelling man in her place and she's fresh out of the shower. Her skin tingles at the thought of their bodies rubbing together, moving as one towards the same goal; a soul shattering release that would leave them both breathless.

She stands and disappears into the bathroom. She unwraps the towel from her hair, setting the curls loose. They fall down her back and she sets about the routine of rubbing some curl relaxing oil in before working the wide toothed comb through the strands before she emerges for the second time.

Dean doesn't just stare at her this time. He is off the couch and stalking towards her before she can register the movement. His hands cup her face, thumbs run across her full lower lip. There's a look of hunger in his eyes that she feels down to her toes. He waits. His tongue peeks out to dampen his lower lip and there's a tug in the pit of their stomachs that they can't ignore.

She nods. His lips are suddenly on hers. Teeth nip at the soft skin and the warmth of his tongue just about pushes her over the edge.

Jamie stands on tip-toes, pushing herself up and against the hardness of his chest. Her fingers practically dance in the short hairs at the back of his neck before working to the longer strands. Her lips part and their tongues clash together in a passion induced duel. She was right about how he would taste and it pulls a moan from deep within.

Strong hands slide down her sides and around her bottom, lifting her off the floor with ease. She wraps her short legs around his waist, grunting as the bulge in his jeans rubs against the thin material of her shorts.

The movement of his hips against hers as he walks pulls moans from them both. When his legs bump the end of her queen sized bed, he rips his mouth from hers and practically throws her against the plush comforter.

Jamie lands with a bounce.

Dean is quick to kick off his boots before covering her small form with his. He quickly reclaims her mouth with his, groaning when she grants his tongue access again. His weight is supported on one elbow while his free hand roams over breasts, nipples hard beneath the thin cotton ache for his touch.

His hand is hot as it slides beneath her shirt and encompasses the fullness of soft skin, the firmness of a nipple presses against his palm. Jamie's hands wander over the span of his chest, shoulders and back, trying to feel all of him at once. At her touch, Dean grinds his hips against hers.

Her hands move to the top of his jeans, dragging her fingernails against him. He pulls his mouth from hers and looks down at her, lips kiss swollen and cheeks flush. "If you don't want this, tell me now."

The button, followed by the zipper of his jeans, is quickly undone. She slides her hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs, wrapping her hand around him. The warmth and hardness of him against her is almost enough to send her reeling. "I want this." She lifts her head from the pillow and captures his bottom lip between her teeth, stroking him as best she can in the confined space of his jeans.

A growl rips through him and he separates himself from her long enough to rid them both of their clothing.

Her breath hitches at the sight of him before her, all muscles and hardness. His eyes don't leave hers as he presses his lips against her calves after sending her shorts over his shoulder. A trail of hot kisses is pressed against one leg while the fingers of a hand massage their way up the other.

Jamie props herself up on her elbows, not wanting to lose eye contact. Once his hand reaches her hip, he drags his fingers around until he reaches her most sensitive spot.

With a nip of his teeth and fingers massaging sensitive skin, her head falls back with a primal moan. He pushes her closer to the edge and she's about to fall when he pulls away, a whine erupts from her throat. "Dean, please."

He presses his chest against her stomach as he inches his way up, laying kisses against her stomach before lavishing her breasts with his mouth. The feel of him hot and hard against her thighs causes her hips to buck, searching for him.

"Please what?" His mouth hovers over hers and his breath is hot against her face.

Jamie grabs at his back, trying to pull him against her but he's too strong. Large eyes full of need stare up at him. "I want you."

The lust in her voice is all he needs. Their mouths crash together as he places himself at her opening, the heat of her drawing him closer. He enters her slowly, allowing her to stretch around him.

Jamie wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper until their hips meet. He twitches deep within and she just about loses it right there, every nerve already on fire. Mouths separate and she looks up into emerald eyes so full of unbridled desire.

Their Hips part slowly before meeting again, almost agonizingly slow. Jamie grabs at his shoulders, fingernails digging into soft skin as they rake down his back, imploring him to go faster. His lips reclaim hers as he bucks his hips, finding a rhythm with hers and it's not long before the pressure starts to build them higher and higher.

She shouts his name and he looks down between their bodies, watching as he moves in and out, the result of her orgasm shining off of him and he throws himself off the edge, grunting loudly into her shoulder.

He collapses on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight and her legs slide off his hips. Their breathing is ragged and their hearts jackhammer against each other. She flexes involuntarily around him as he gives one final twitch of release.

"You keep that up and I'm not gonna be able to stop." He turns his head and buries it in her neck, tasting the sweat on her skin.

Jamie licks her lips as her hands move lazily over his strong back. "You started it."

He chuckles deep in his chest before wrapping his arms around her and rolling onto their sides. A hand pushes damp curls away from her face and he stares deep into her eyes. "Would you like me to start again?"

Jamie shivers even though she's warm all over. She gives a small gasp when he starts to grow hard again, still buried in her warmth. A small giggle pours out of her and she drags a leg lazily up his thigh and latches around his hip. "Do you even need me to answer that?"

"Absolutely not."


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie stirs. Muscles stretching on their own pulls her from a deep sleep. A satisfied moan spills from her lips. The room is still dark. After allowing her eyes to adjust quickly, she reaches out and finds only a rumpled sheet. She sits up quickly, pulling the sheet from around her waist to cover her bare chest. She maneuvers around the bedroom, locating her previously discarded clothes and she briefly wonders if she had another realistic dream. Her reflection in the bathroom is slightly disturbing so she runs a comb through her tousled curls and a tooth brush over her teeth and tongue.

Feeling somewhat presentable, she wanders out from her room and is practically assaulted with the aroma of breakfast cooking accompanied by fresh coffee.

Dean has his back to her, his attention focused on the eggs.

A devilish smile plays with her lips as she watches the muscles move under the thin material of his shirt. The feel of his skin against hers flashes through her mind. She sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

A large hand is placed over her arm and she can feel his back vibrate when he talks. "Morning, beautiful."

He manages to turn in her grip and places a lingering kiss against her lips. "Is it? It's so dark out."

"Weather guy said a storm's coming in." She pouts visibly when he pulls away, not wanting to burn the eggs.

She pours a cup of coffee, adding some caramel macchiato flavored creamer before taking a seat on the other side of the island. She sips the hot liquid and just watches him move around the kitchen, unable to stop herself from having flashes of the night before. She must have tumbled too far down because the next thing she sees is fingers snapping in her face.

"Thought I lost you there."

She licks her lips as a plate piled high with eggs, bacon, and toast is set before her. "Not lost, per se."

He stands across from her, pouring his own cup of coffee, no creamer added. "Really? Then where'd you go?" An eyebrow shoots up as he stares her down over the rim of his cup.

A forkful of eggs is shoved into her mouth and she just shrugs, trying to look innocent, but she can feel her cheeks grow warm. "Uh-huh, I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me, I just like to keep some things to myself." They make eyes at each other while they eat and Jamie is pretty sure they aren't going to make it out of the apartment today.

"I was thinking of going and looking for a job." His eyes meet hers just as she stuffs another forkful in her mouth.

She quickly chews before swallowing the large bite of eggs. "So you're planning on staying?" She hopes she doesn't sound too excited.

Dean washes down the rest of his coffee, he seems to be contemplating his next words carefully as he refills his empty cup. "I'd like to stay."

"What made you change your mind?"

He arches an eyebrow that causes goose bumps to erupt over her skin. "You're seriously asking me that?" Long legs carry him around the island and she turns on instinct towards him.

Butterflies erupt in her stomach as his hands cup her face, thumbs brushing along her bottom lip and cheeks. There's something in his eyes that tugs at her and she rests her small hands on his forearms.

"You changed my mind."

"But I haven't even done anything." Her heart and mind battle it out as the latter screams to be careful because she'll end up hurt, as always, while the other begs her to go all in.

He bends down and presses his lips softly against hers, smiling briefly when she moans. "You don't realize just how much you've done for me."

Jamie feels her cheeks grow warm against his touch and feels almost ashamed that such a small touch from him could get her motor running again. "How could I? We just met."

Dean sighs softly. His hands move down her neck, wincing as his fingertips touch the bruised skin.

A week ago he lost his remaining family, save for Bobby, and he wasn't sure he was going to pull out of it. There was no one there to set him straight, to give him something worth fighting for and now there was this woman that cleared away the darkness.

Jamie gives his arm a squeeze. "Dean, you ok?"

His large eyes blink rapidly, clearing away his thoughts. "Honestly? For the first time in a long time, I am."

Jamie doesn't know why, but she feels her eyes well up. Before the tears can spill, she pushes off her chair and against Dean. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she captures his lips in hers. The familiar tug in her stomach is back and she presses herself harder against him, moaning into his mouth when his hands slide around her hips. His arousal presses against her stomach and the need to feel all of him builds until she's about to explode.

She pulls away from him and grabs his hand, leading him back into the bedroom and she feels his eyes on her as they walk the short distance.

Once inside, he whirls her around to face him, staring down at her with hungry eyes while hands dig into her hips, pulling her against him once more. He takes the lead and starts to back her to the bed while kissing her but she manages to stop him, turning them so he's the one to fall back on the bed. He lands on his butt and watches as she pulls her shirt over her head. His tongue peeks out at the sight of her, braless, before him.

"Damn." Lust coats his words.

Jamie can't help but smile as she moves to straddle his lap. Reaching down, she quickly removes his shirt and tosses it next to hers. Her hands spread over his chest and the beat of his heart pounds against her palm. She licks her lips as she stares hard at him, grinding her hips ever so slightly. A throaty chuckle spills out at his moan. Just as his lips are about to meet hers, she pushes hard and sends him back into the bed. She sits tall and proud over him, surveying every inch of him.

Strong hands dig into her hips, trying to get some movement out of her and rip at the thin shorts.

She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. "You got to lead last night, it's my turn now." The look on his face is a mix between pure male horniness and shock. "And right now, you don't get to touch." She manages to pry his fingers off her and leans over while pushing his hands up by his head. Her breasts barely touch him as they're face to face, their hot breath mingling together. She drags her fingers along his arms and down to his chest, pushing away just as she nips at his bottom lip; his mouth falls slack.

"Baby, you're gonna kill me." He grabs on to the decorative railings of the headboard, pressing his fingers tight against the wood.

"Well then I'll just have to resuscitate you, won't I?" An almost evil smile toys with her lips as she leans down again. This time pressing her lips against his own hard nipples. She watches as his eyes flutter closed and he pushes his head into the pillow. Lips, tongue and teeth play at the soft and hard skin as she moves down. Her fingers deftly open his jeans.

He lifts his hips so she can remove the offending clothing. He sucks in a hiss of breath between his teeth as her cool hands wrap around his length, followed by a flick of her tongue against the tip. There's a moment of silent yearning before she envelopes him with her mouth and a moan louder than before rips out of him.

She watches through her lashes as he works at keeping his hands by his head while she licks and sucks at him, her fingers playing along the base and lower, pushing him closer and closer to his release. Dark eyes bear down at her as she changes pace from slow to fast and back to slow again. His breathing is ragged and she can tell by the twitch at the back of her throat that he's close.

She pulls her mouth away and using her thumb and index finger, she applies pressure, stopping his orgasm instantly. He grunts, throwing his head against the pillow again. Once she's sure his release is at bay, she stands and removes her shorts before crawling over him, moving so that she brushes against his hot tip.

She straddles him again, holding him at her entrance with one hand while the other is pressed against his stomach for support. Her mouth falls open as she lowers herself agonizingly slow. She doesn't break eye contact and just about loses it when he fills her so completely. Her hips still as she stretches around him, muscles twitch in excitement of what is to come.

Bending down to his level, she pulls her hips away until he is about to fall out. When he doesn't, his hips buck, trying to dive back into her. Her eyes scan his before attacking his mouth with hers, sending their tongues into another duel. She pulls at his shoulders so he's sitting up, inching herself down until their bodies are flush.

Hands on her waist lead the pace as it grows faster and harder, grunts and moans spilling out as their bodies pull apart before meeting again, the sound of skin against skin echoes in their ears. The pressure is immense as it starts to bubble over and she rips her mouth from his and tries something new, she keeps her eyes open and on his as they come together. He explodes into her with a growl as she clamps down around him for an orgasm that rips through them.

They fall to the bed, chests plastered together and they struggle for enough air to fill their lungs. His large hands spread over her back and she feels his body shudder, both inside and out.

She looks up at him with large eyes, a wide smile on his face. "What?" Her bottom lip slides between her teeth.

"Nothing, I just… that was hot baby."

Relief flows through her. She's never done anything like that and was afraid she messed up somehow. "Really? Cuz that was… "

"That was what?" He reaches a hand up to tuck her hair behind an ear.

"I've never done anything like that."

"Get out. Seriously?"

"What can I say? You bring it out of me." She chuckles softly.

He lifts his head to touch her lips with his, softly at first but it quickly grows deeper. He shifts them to their sides, her one leg slung over his hip while the other tangles with his; their hips don't part. "Well let me be the one to tell you that I liked it and wouldn't mind if you did it again."

"I think I can do that." She winks at him before wrinkling her nose playfully.

* * *

They had fallen asleep wrapped around and still connected to each other but Dean had woken up first. Thunder and lightning pull him from a dark dream of Sam; not the first and probably not the last. Jamie is curled against him, her bright red hair spilling out behind her like a body of water. Her lips part slightly in her sleep, a soft snore as she breathes. His bladder alerts him that there's a need of release and he stifles a moan. He doesn't want to leave the confines of her. Even hours after and he's soft, she's tight around him. He bites his bottom lip as he forces their bodies apart and she emits a noise that's half moan and half whine. He covers her with a sheet and watches as she cuddles into his pillow, breathing him in.

He moves quietly to gather his clothes and shut the door so any noise he makes, he won't wake her. Clothes are pulled on and the kitchen is cleaned up as rain beats against the windows with strong gusts of wind.

Her phone chimes softly, a text from Mike saying they shouldn't open the bar tonight since there's a tornado warning and the mayor has shut down the town.

Dean sends a text back before he digs his own phone out and pulls up his contacts, pressing the name Bobby.

Bobby's voice is gruff. "Yeah?"

Dean plops onto the couch with a huff. "Heya, Bobby."

"Well look who's still alive."

"I'm sorry I haven't called."

"Yeah."

"I know you're mad and you have every right to be."

"Yeah."

Dean sighs, he isn't going to make this easy. "I think I'm gonna stay in Lawrence."

"What for?"

"I sort of met someone."

"When did that happen?"

"That night."

"She at the bar you _had_ to stop at?"

"Something like that. Look. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I don't."

"You're a bad liar, old man."

"I don't!"

"Fine. You should know though that I'm out."

Bobby sighs heavily. "I figured you'd say that."

"It's not just Sammy. I think that there's something here for me."

"Yeah, ghosts."

"I'm serious Bobby. She's got me seeing that there's more to life than killing things. I think… I think she's it."

"You just met her."

"What about Karen?"

"What about her?"

"When did you know that you wanted to be with her for as long as the life would allow?"

Bobby sighs again. "Almost right away."

"So why are you giving me such a hard time?"

"I don't mean to."

"You should come down and meet her."

"Nah, you kids have a good time."

"You sure?"

"Take care kid, ok?"

"You got it. Talk to you later." The line disconnects without another word and Dean briefly wonders if he should tell Jamie about it all, from the beginning.

He watches out the window as dark clouds swirl in the sky and rain pelts against the window. Making up his mind not to, he settles into the couch and flips on the tv, finding an old John Wayne movie his dad used to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

In the blink of an eye, a year flies by and they had fallen into a routine that works for them.

Dean had gotten a job at a small, family owned auto shop shortly after deciding to stay in his birth place. For the first time in a long time, he felt that he was finally happy and that he could spend the rest of his life here, maybe even have a kid or two. Being with Jamie had changed him. He was smiling every day instead of maybe once a month.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that something gnawed at the back of his mind, trying to pull him back into his old life. He stayed up late some nights surfing the web for something that piqued his interest, something that his old self would do.

More often than not, Jamie would come out of the bedroom, cheeks pink and hair slightly tousled from sleep. She would hold a hand out to him, beckoning him to her and like a moth to the flame, he would go; forgetting for a time of what was really out there and the damage it could do.

* * *

 

Bobby calls in the middle of the night and Jamie stirs next to him, complaining in her sleep. Dean answers the phone in a hushed tone, silencing the older man until he was safe in the living room.

"Calling a bit late, huh?"

"You been noticing anything weird down there?"

"No, why?"

Bobby shrugs. "I'm not sure. Creatures been disappearing slowly over the past year and everyone I've called ain't heard nothing 'bout it."

"They're disappearing and you call that a bad thing?" Dean peeks through a crack in the door. Ambient light bathes Jamie's face.

"Normally, no but something seems off to me."

"Maybe you're just getting old and paranoid. Comes with the territory."

Bobby swallows, draining the tumbler in his hand. "Could be but you call me if something comes across your plate, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bye."

Dean disconnects the call and knows that he won't be falling asleep again tonight. He closes the bedroom door completely and starts a pot of coffee before firing up the laptop.

With a hot cup of coffee and the robe he got for Christmas pulled tight around his waist, he pulls up Firefox and starts searching for anything….. weird. Some articles jump out at him while others fall to the side but one stands out like a sore thumb.

A pair of hikers stumbled upon an old abandoned farm house. A thunderstorm just blew in and they decided to take shelter in the rundown building. It was dark and cold, so they started a small fire, containing the flames so it wouldn't burn the shelter down. When one went to find a spot to relieve themselves, they stumbled across several bodies that were missing their heads. Police were called and the heads were found, sharp teeth covered in blood and a snarl permanently etched into their features. Police took pictures and compared them to the missing person database, getting a hit on every one, going back as far as 10 years. It was evident that there was a struggle and blood that did not belong to anyone there was found by three separate sets of tire tracks. The search for those people was still on and the case was still open.

The hair on Dean's neck stands at attention as he leans back in his chair. This was something that he and Sammy would have done. Is this what Bobby had been talking about?

His sixth sense started screaming at him to go and check it out, follow it up, do research; something. But he doesn't. He is done with that life and closes the browser and lap top just to prove a point. His gaze travels out the window as the sun begins to rise, the coffee had cooled to a tolerable temperature and he gets so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't hear Jamie walk up behind him.

Her hands massage his shoulders before she rests her chin on one of them, hands clasped against his stomach. Her voice is thick with sleep and he can smell toothpaste when she speaks. "Morning."

He manages not to jump at her touch. A hand reaches up to the back of her head as he turns to give her a kiss. "You're up early."

"I could say the same about you. I rolled over and you were gone."

"Sorry, I had a call and didn't to wake you."

She pulls away, the coffee calls to her. "Everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Late night phone call usually means an emergency."

Dean shrugs and follows her to the coffee pot, watching as she fills both cups. "Nah, just an old friend wanting to catch up."

Jamie looks up at him and he knows that she can tell something is off but she doesn't push it. "I'm gonna go for a run. You want to join me this time?"

He looks anything but disappointed. "I can't. Dan said he wanted me in early today, in like 10 minutes actually." Dean quickly drains his cup before capturing her face in his hands. "I'll see you tonight." A chaste kiss is exchanged before he leaves her in his dust as he gets ready and bolts out the door.

Jamie stands in the kitchen, breathless and wide-eyed. "Love you too."

* * *

The run feels good, the sun hasn't set the moisture in the air on fire yet, so the humidity is low. Her iPod is on shuffle, pumping an array of songs through her ear buds and her feet hit the pavement in time to the beat. The lyrics fall on deaf ears since her mind is elsewhere; Dean. The past year has been great, they were amazing together and have an incredible sex life. She feels safe with him and had even thought about bringing up taking it a step further; engagement.

Lately though, he seems withdrawn, like his mind is anywhere but with her. She began to get suspicious when she would come in the room and he would slap the computer closed as if hiding something. She never found anything but searches completed on Google or Bing.

After returning home she takes a quick shower and grabs a bite to eat before heading out to work. She'll be a bit earlier than normal but she needs to take inventory of the liquor on hand, another order needs to be placed if they don't want to push their customers elsewhere.

Before she knows it, Mike and Stacey are there and getting ready to open the doors for business. Food cooking in the kitchen gets to Jamie and she has to sneak back to have a burger while Mac takes control of the bar.

When she comes back out, there's a face she hasn't seen before sitting in Dean's usual spot. She flashes a smile as she steps in front of him. "Welcome, what can we get for you tonight?"

His hands are on the bar, long fingers clasped together. A long sleeved plaid shirt is open revealing a dark brown shirt barely containing a well sculpted body. She is met with a gaze that sends a shiver down her spine, hazel irises stare hard into her blue ones. "Beer on tap."

Long brown hair that looks as soft as fur falls into his face and he gives a slight shake of his head to move it. "Coming right up, just need to see your ID." He pulls out his ID and slides it towards her. Everything looks good so she hands it back to him. "Beer coming right up, Sam."

The night moves right along with a steady flow of customers. The new guy in town nurses several beers and just keeps an eye on the crowd as if searching for someone but no one approaches him, nor does he seek anyone out.

An hour before closing time, Dean strolls in, his hands grease stained and smelling like motor oil; a smell Jamie has come to love.

She can't stop herself. She all but runs up to him and launches herself into his strong arms, her feet left dangling in mid-air. Several sets of eyes watch their embrace but only one catches Dean's attention, the new guy.

Jamie senses the immediate change in Dean and pulls back to look at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Excuse me." His arms release her and she's left watching with her mouth open as Dean struts up to the bar and walk out the back with the stranger.

Stacey is by her side moments later. "What's that about?"

Jamie stands there, dumbfounded. Her mind reeling at the possibilities. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

A beer sounds really good to Dean tonight.

Dan had him stay later than normal to help with the result of a three car pile-up from last week. His hands are stained and the orange scented de-greaser doesn't work completely. He stinks of motor oil and he even debates going home for a shower first.

Changing his mind at the last second, he pulls into the parking lot of the bar and hopes Jamie doesn't gag at the smell of him.

He smiles when she runs to him, catching her mid-air and holding her firm against him.

It's not until he's met with a pair of eyes he thought he'd never see again, that Dean goes stiff. Jamie pulls back and stares up at him with her large blue eyes. "What is it?"

Dean's voice is clipped. "I don't know. Excuse me."

He releases Jamie from his grip and strolls up to the bar. No words are exchanged, just a point of his hand towards the back door. Dean leads the way out to the alley, feeling a towering presence at his back. He slides a hidden flask of holy water out of his pocket and showers the taller man with it once the door slams closed.

The man from the bar spits out a mouthful of water, wipes a large hand over his face, and through his now wet hair. "Seriously, with the holy water Dean?"

Every possible feeling flows through Dean as he watches the brother he saw throw himself into the pit of Hell standing before him, wiping holy water off his face. "You're lucky I didn't stick you with the knife."

Sam holds his hands out in defense, offering a palm to his brother. "Go ahead. It won't do anything but draw blood."

The urge to plunge the blade deep into Sams chest crawls through Dean, but he doesn't reach for the blade hidden at his waist. "What happened? I saw you."

Sam shakes his head as hands dive into his pockets. "I remember falling, but then I was out."

"You don't know who?"

"Nope. I was just out and wandering the streets."

"How long you been out?"

"About a year."

Dean blinks rapidly, trying to absorb this bit of information. "What?"

"Time flies, huh?"

Dean runs a stained hand through his short hair and blows out a breath. "You've been back a year and I wasn't the first person you sought out?"

"I wanted to give you a chance."

"At what?"

"A life, Dean and it looks like you found it." Sam angles his head to the building behind him. "She's cute."

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn't find the words his mind frantically searches for. As if on cue, a head full of red hair peeks out the door, worry etched in her face. "Everything ok out here?"

Dean clears his throat, trying to get rid of the emotion riding his voice. "Yeah, we'll be right in."

Jamie disappears only after Dean flashes a fake smile. "She doesn't know anything about this, Sam."

"You haven't told her about us?"

"Just that our parents are dead and that you died last year. Basic information without too much detail."

"You really gave it all up, huh?"

"What choice did I have? I thought you were dead!"

"I don't blame you, man, but you're gonna have to tell her something. I got a case for us."

Dean stares at his brother, perplexed. "A case? You don't show up for a year and then all of a sudden you have a case?"

"It's not just me. I found a group of people."

Bobby's words play back in Deans mind.  _Creatures been disappearing slowly over the past year and everyone I've called ain't heard nothing 'bout it._  "You found a group of people. The vampire nest a month ago. That was you?"

"Yeah. You should come out. They really want to meet you."

"Sam, I can't. I have a normal life now."

Sam just shrugs. "I'll tell her."

"What?"

"You tell her or I will."

"What good will that do?"

"It'll be out in the open and then you can come with me. She'll either support you or hate you. Either way, she'll finally know and there won't be any secrets between you."

"This isn't something she needs to know."

"I think it is. You'll be free to come back in. The family business, you know?"

"No, Sam."

Sam sighs heavily. "Your call, man." He turns away and disappears behind the door.

Dean stands there as if rooted to the ground with disbelief and shock. His brother is back from Hell and blackmailing him, something is wrong; besides the obvious. He rushes into the bar to find Jamie and Sam while Mike and Stacey pretend to look busy behind the bar.

She turns around to face him and he knows he's too late. She stalks up to him and glares hard into his eyes. "You told me your brother was dead."

"I... it's hard to explain." Dean shoots daggers over the angry head of Jamie at his brother.

"I'm not a child, Dean."

"Can we not do this here?" Dean reaches for Jamie but she moves just out of reach.

"You lied to me." She sounds so hurt that it just about breaks his heart.

"Baby, please."

"Don't baby me right now. What else have you lied to me about?"

Dean hesitates long enough for Jamie to realize that it's much more than just his brother. He watches as her face crumbles, covering it with her hands quickly.

He wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and tell her it will all be ok. He wants to go back a year ,and tell her his life story, monsters and all. "Jamie it's not black and white, there's a lot of grey that I need to tell you."

"You had a whole year to tell me. I have been nothing but honest with you from day one and apparently, you've done nothing but lie to me. What must you think of me that you have to keep secrets? Do you even – I want you out. I don't care where you go, but you need to leave."

"You don't mean that."

Jamie clenches her jaw and looks around Dean to Stacy. "You two please close up and make sure these two find their way out."

"You got it." Stacey is unusually quiet. Understandable, given the palpable tension.

"Don't bother coming up to get your things, they'll be outside within the hour." Jamie turns on her heel and stalks past the brother that should have died, and out the door.

Dean moves to follow her but is stopped by a hand against his chest. "Let her go, brother."

A darkness washes over his face as Dean swipes at the large hand. "Screw you brother."

He lays Sam out with a punch to the jaw. He falls over like a tree, grunting when he hits the hard floor. Dean runs out to stop Jamie but all that's of her in the parking lot is a cloud of smoke from her tires.


	7. Chapter 7

Confusion and curiosity eats at Jamie as she watches the two men walk out the back. She does her best to keep her nose out of it but after shattering three glasses, she pokes her head out the door and into the alley. The air is thick with tension. "Everything ok out here?"

Dean clears his throat, all emotion draining off his face. "Yeah, we'll be right in."

The only reason she disappears inside is because Dean gives her a smile. She knows it was fake and full of tension, but she trusts him. She starts sweeping, her eyes flitting to the door and then the clock above it; it feels like they've been out there for an eternity.

The stranger struts in, an air of confidence that borders on arrogance surrounds him. His jean clad long legs carry him to her, a tan and long fingered hand sticks out. "I think I should re-introduce myself, name's Sam Winchester."

Her eyebrow furrows and an image of a driver's license pops in her mind. "ID said Halen." She doesn't put her hand in his. Something seems off and she doesn't like the hair at the back of her neck standing on edge.

Sam drops his hand by his side. "I'm sorry about that, you get used to living a certain way, it's hard to let go." He pulls out a wallet and digs out his real license, handing it over to Jamie.

She feels her eyes grow even wider as she lifts them from the ID to the face surrounded by a mane of brown hair. "You... he said you were dead."

Sam picks the license from her fingertips and tucks it away. "I should have been, I had taken entirely too much and fell harder than ever before."

"But... I don't understand."

"Dean left me to die."

"No, he... he wouldn't do that."

A laugh that chills Jamie to her core fills the room. "You obviously don't know my brother near as well as you think you do. Has he told you about how our parents died? How we have both died?"

"Wh - what are you talking about?"

"Ask him." His hazel eyes rip away from hers and hover over her head.

She turns around in time to see Dean storm in. She stalks up to him and glares hard into his eyes. "You told me your brother was dead."

"I – it's hard to explain." Dean shoots daggers over the angry head of Jamie at his younger brother making Jamie feel about an inch tall.

"I'm not a child, Dean."

"Can we not do this here?" Dean reaches for Jamie but she moves just out of reach, her hand itching to push him away.

"You lied to me." She feels her resolve start to crumble.

"Baby, please."

"Don't baby me right now. What else have you lied to me about?" Dean hesitates long enough for Jamie to realize that it's much more than just his brother. The tears she worked hard to keep at bay, spill over and she covers her face with her hands quickly.

His voice filters into her thoughts. "Jamie it's not black and white, there's a lot of grey that I need to tell you."

"You had a whole year to tell me. I have been nothing but honest with you from day one and apparently, you've done nothing but lie to me. What must you think of me that you have to keep secrets? Do you even – I want you out. I don't care where you go but you need to leave."

"You don't mean that."

Jamie clenches her jaw so hard it hurts and looks around Dean to Stacy. "You two please close up and make sure these two find their way out."

"You got it." Stacey is unusually quiet, understandable given the palpable tension.

"Don't bother coming up to get your things, they'll be outside within the hour." Jamie turns on her heel and stalks past the brother that should have died and out the door. Hot air whips into her face as she runs to the car, peeling out of the parking lot and lays down a strip of rubber on the road as she turns.

* * *

Her breathing is ragged as she borders on hyperventilation and her mind is going a million miles a minute. She doesn't even remember getting out of the car or running up the stairs or slamming the apartment door behind her.

The faded green ARMY duffel that Dean said belonged to his father is in her hands and she is shoveling clothes in it faster than she could comprehend.

Jamie freezes when the front door rattles in its frame, the deadbolt had been thrown into place not even five minutes ago. Deans voice is on the other side. "Jame, baby, please talk to me. Look, I know you said you didn't want me here but I can't just leave it that way, ok?"

Jamie shakes with anger, sadness and frustration when Dean inserts his key into the locks. Opening the door harder than he meant to, it rattles against the wall. "I don't want you here."

The door closes and locks without his eyes leaving hers. "Just let me explain."

"You had a whole year to explain." The straps of the green bag bite into the palm of her hand.

Slowly, he puts one foot in front of the other. "I know. I messed up, but please give me a chance to explain."

Jamie wants nothing more than to hear him out, let him explain everything he had the past year to do, but then there's part of her that wants to hit him, scream at him and cry that he hurt her more than he knows. Her mouth opens and closes as she tries to find a word, any word that will explain how she feels but no words come.

The bag falls to the floor and she crosses her arms. "You gonna start talking?"

Dean licks his lips as he sits down on the couch, hands fall between his knees and clasp together. His voice is thick with emotion but soft as a whisper as he starts with the death of his mother when he was a toddler. How he carried his 6 month old baby brother out of a burning building. He walked her through what life on the road was like with his dad, always taking care of Sammy when John went out. Every gritty detail was laid out for her, even what had killed his parents, how Sammy died each time and how HE had even died.

"Monsters? You expect me to believe that ghosts and werewolves exist? How do I know you're not some psycho?"

Dean scoffs softly, biting his bottom lip not too gently. "I'm not some psycho, Jameson. I am telling you the truth."

Jamie's mind reels. The man she loves is sitting in their home and telling her that monsters exist, that his family hunted them down, practically into extinction but that wasn't all. There had been a war waging between Heaven and Hell, Lucifer had taken a vessel and was bringing about the Apocalypse.

Sam was his true vessel and he had accepted an offer from Satan himself.

"He fought and he clawed his way through to the surface, pushed Lucifer to the side and threw himself into Hell; locking the bastard in for good. I watched him do it. I saw the ground close up around him. Sam was gone and I... I was all alone."

Every word he spoke rang with truth, she believes him and feels like an idiot for the way she reacted earlier. She is in front of him, kneeling and placing her hands over his. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I tried. It just... I didn't want you thinking I was crazy. I wanted... needed to protect you."

"From what?"

"Them, the things I used to hunt. They're vicious and will stop at nothing to get whatever they want."

Jamie looks at his hands, at the freckles barely hidden under oil and grease stains. She imagines weapons held and blood drawn, injuries given and received. Silence stretches between them and she feels him growing anxious.

She looks up into his face and he looks like such a little boy. A hand rests against his face, stubble tickles the palm of her hand. "Dean, I believe you. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier."

"How _you_ reacted? I threw Holy water on him and wanted to stab him to see if he would bleed."

Jamie laughs. She doesn't mean to but it falls out before she can stop it. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

Dean laughs, too. It's not as full as hers but the tension in the room is gone. "Are we ok?"

Jamie sighs, her thumb runs across his lower lip and chin; there's a scar that shines in the moonlight. "We are."

She feels his hands slide against her stomach over her hips, squeezing and urging her closer. With his help, she climbs onto his lap. Looking down into his face, she finds her fingers are buried deep in his hair. Without another word, their lips crash together in a fury and their hands dive under clothing, roam over curves and squeeze at soft flesh.

Jamie shivers as her shirt is removed, followed quickly by her bra and his layered shirts.

He moves quickly, flipping them over so his body covers hers, her legs wrap around his waist. They moan into each others mouths as more of their bodies touch. Dean pushes himself against her, pulling a not too pleasant moan from her.

Jamie rips her mouth away. "I think I got a spring in my back."

He slides a hand under her back, feeling where the spring was pressing into her skin. "You wanna move this to the bedroom?"

His eyes twinkle in the limited light and a shudder moves through her body. She doesn't need to answer his question. In an oddly smooth move, they're off the couch with her legs still around his waist, and he's walking to the bed. They fall into the same position as the couch, lips and hands work together, jeans and underwear are removed quickly.

Warm hands travel up her body as the remaining clothes disappear. She gasps as his fingers enter her at the same time his mouth holds an erect nipple hostage. He strokes her, massaging her most sensitive spot until she's writhing against the sheets. She groans as he removes his fingers. Her eyes snap open and she watches with wide eyes as he spreads the result of her arousal along his length.

Green eyes lift up to meet hers and a devilish smile plays with his lips when he sees the look on her face. Her back arches at the pressure of him at her entrance and she just about loses it when he brings his hand to his mouth and licks off the remaining juices.

They watch each other as their bodies move towards one another. She hooks her ankles behind his back, pulling him deeper. There's a moment of her accommodating him before movement starts. It starts out slow but quickly builds, bordering on frantic. They reach the edge quickly and dive off with a scream of each others names filling the room.

Jamie curls up against his side, his long arm curls around her and holds her close. A hand splays against his chest, drawing lazy circles in the sweat.

His voice rumbles against her face. "He wants me to leave with him."

Jamie freezes. "Are you gonna go?"

Dean kisses her forehead, pulling her attention up. "I think so."

"You're going to leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you. He wants me to meet some people, that's all. I want to spend time with him, too. I thought he was dead, Jamie."

"Why can't he stay here?"

Dean shrugs, his shoulder pushes her away briefly. "It's not the life we live Jame."

"We? I thought... never mind." Jamie rolls onto her back and shoves a hand through her unruly hair.

Dean pushes himself up on his elbow, a hand grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. "Hunting is in my blood and it was a huge part of my life. But now, you are. I just... let me go with him. I'll come back to you."

"You promise?"

"I'll do my best."


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie wants nothing more than to chain Dean to her bed and never let him leave but he needs this. He thought his brother had been dead for the past year. Jamie knows that given the opportunity, she would want to spend just one more day with her parents if she had the chance. That wasn't likely to happen for her, so she nods and watches them drive away, waving until she can no longer see the tail lights.

The small apartment feels so empty without him, although she can still smell his cologne in the air. "Get a hold of yourself, you're acting like you're never gonna see him again." Jamie kicks off her Converse sneakers and busies herself with cleaning up after her tornadic fit of throwing clothes in a bag.

It's not until she gets ready for bed that she really starts to really miss him. One of his t-shirts is lying on the floor of the closet and she pulls it over her head, breathing in the smell that is him. She curls herself around his pillow and falls asleep, dreams of monsters creeping out of the dark and reaching for her with long fingers bombard her.

A day drags into two which drags into a week. He does his best to call her, but service is spotty where he is. He had told her if there was an emergency, that she should contact Bobby. Bobby could be there inside of 24 hours, faster if absolutely necessary.

At times, she wanted to call him. Not because there was a demon chasing her but because she wondered if he had heard from Dean. She was getting on her own nerves, feeling like a helpless girlfriend that needed to know where he was at all times. She really just wanted to know that he was safe and that he was coming back with all limbs attached.

She had taken to walking to and from work instead of driving, it gave her more time to think. Absorbing everything that Dean confessed that night was harder than she thought it would be. You were always told stories of ghosts and vampires and werewolves when you were a child. but then you grew up. You realized they didn't really exist and that your friends were just trying to scare you.

Jamie grew up in the church, she knew that God and his angels were watching over and protecting everyone from the demons and Lucifer. The fact that demons were walking the face of the earth and could take over your body made her stomach roll. She held on to her faith, believing that God wouldn't let something like that happen to her.

* * *

Her phone rings particularly late one night, AC/DC breaks into her dream and pulled her out suddenly. She mumbles a greeting as her eyes try and focus.

"I woke you up. Damn, I knew it was too late."

Instantly awake at the sound of his voice, she can't help the smile. "You can wake me up anytime you want to. What time is it?"

"Quarter after 4. You been asleep long?"

"About an hour, the bar was packed tonight, stayed open until 3."

"You're working too hard."

"Someone's got to." Her tone is playful and she can hear him chuckle softly. "When you coming home?"

"We're wrapping up and should be on the road by mid-morning. I'll try to be home before closing time."

Her eyelids grow heavy against her will and a yawn forces its way out. "I miss you, baby."

"I miss you, too. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Sam chuckles in the background.

"I love you too." The phone doesn't make it back to the nightstand as sleep envelopes her again. Gone are the bad dreams as dreams of skin on skin take over.

* * *

 

If time can possibly move in reverse, it does today. Her eyes hardly leave the clock.

Dean sent her a text saying they would be leaving soon just as customers started trickling it, they were leaving later than he said. Jamie struggles to pay attention to even the smallest of orders.

Stacey grabs her attention with a crook of her bright red fingernail. "You're taking the day off tomorrow."

Jamie makes a face. "Why would I do that?"

Stacey arches a dark eyebrow and props a hand on her hip. "Why would you do that? Let me see, your man is coming home tonight after being gone for two weeks and you can hardly focus on the few customers we have tonight. You're freaking mama out with all the plates that have slid out of your grip since he's been gone. You're taking the day off tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Mac and I already talked about it. We can handle the bar for one day while you and Dean play catch up." A twinkle works its way into her eyes.

Jamie hasn't taken a day off since she inherited the place. She is prepared to fight Stacey about it. After all, she is the boss and she will decide if and when a day would be taken off. Instead, she nods, her hands raise in defeat. "Alright, you got it. I'm taking the day off tomorrow."

With a wink and a smile, Stacey twirls away from the bar and pulls out a cell phone, probably shooting a text to Mac.

Several hours later, the bar closes and Jamie locks the door behind her. She's more tired than she thought she'd be given how excited she is. She had toyed with the idea of having a big meal ready for him, he should be hungry after a long drive, right?

A bottle of beer is opened and she pops some silly romantic comedy into her blu-ray player. She nurses the drink while the lead character pines for her best friend that doesn't see her that way.

With her beer empty and the movie over, she strips out of her clothing before snuggling into the pillows, and falling asleep.

* * *

Dean drops Sam off at the hotel with a wave and tries not to lay rubber as he heads towards home.

They left a lot later than he thought they would and it was close to sunrise when his little brother climbed out of the car.

Knowing she would be asleep, he makes sure to be quiet with the locks, re-engaging them once he's inside. Boots are removed and his bag lands against the back of the couch. He stinks of fast food and the inside of a car so he hops in the shower, washing himself quickly. He can't help but be excited about seeing Jamie.

Dry and smelling of shampoo and soap, he climbs into bed, jostling her sleeping form as little as possible. A moan bubbles in his chest when he finds she too is naked, her smooth back molds against his chest while her rear settles against his growing arousal.

She shifts against him in an effort to get closer. A moan spills from her sleep parted lips. An arm slides around her waist, fingers dig into soft flesh as he holds her close. He rests his lips by her ear and whispers how much he missed her.

She turns her head and looks up him between her thick lashes, a response is silenced by a hungry kiss. He shivers as her hand reaches behind his head and tickles the hairs on his neck. While one of his hands presses against her stomach, the other snakes under neck and holds her so she can't pull her mouth from his. He moans into her mouth when he feels her small hand slide between them and take firm hold of him. Surprise fills him when she uses her other hand to guide his down her stomach until he reaches his destination.

The warmth and wetness at his fingertips makes his hips buck against her slow moving grasp. Using her fingers, she guides his even further until his middle two slip easily into her, only then do their lips part. Moans fill the room as they push each other close to the edge.

Unable to take any more, Dean removes his wet fingers and pulls her leg back and over his hip. Grabbing hold, he rubs his tip against her and uses her arousal on his fingers as lubricant. He enters her with ease.

While they move together, lips and tongues duel while hands roam over dips and curves. He can feel she's close but he's even closer and he wants their release to be at the same time. Using the same fingers as earlier, he finds the small swollen spot and works at it. Her back arches and her release is almost immediate. Her muscles spasm around him and he explodes deep inside her.

They writhe against each other as they come down from their pheromone induced highs. He nuzzles into her neck, tasting the sweat against her skin and growling as she tightens around him again; teasing his sensitive skin.

Her voice is as thick as honey. "You should wake me up like that more often."

"I just might." He kisses her, slowly at first, tasting her and letting his tongue work against hers, pulling a sound from deep within her.

Before he can stop himself, he sits up and moves her leg to the side, somehow managing to cover her body with his without completely leaving the confines of her body.

She gasps and giggles in surprise. Her cheeks are pink as are her kiss swollen lips.

His body shifts against hers as her feet drag along his legs until they are high enough to hook at the small of his back. When he feels himself settle deeper inside, his eyes clamp shut and he can't stop the growl as it spills out.

Her hands are on his face and her lips are on his, teeth nipping and pulling at his bottom lip. She starts the movement first, hips writhe below him as her muscles tighten and relax around him.

With another growl, he sets a fast pace, skin slaps against skin and it's not long before they're both feeling the pressure build deep down. Their release is more explosive this time as screams are muffled against shoulders and necks and pillows.

He falls against her, trying not to crush her with his weight, arms and body shaking with the effects of his release. Her legs fall to the side, knees rest against his hips and her hands are drawing lazy circles against his hot skin. They move together as he rolls them to their sides and she rests a leg over his waist. He sighs deeply, extremely content.

Jamie turns her face into his hand, kissing his palm. "If this is how you're coming home every time, I might actually look forward to you leaving."

He licks his lips as his lungs work to regain their normal routine. "Who says I have to leave in order for that to happen?"

Jamie chews on her bottom lip, her nose wrinkling slightly. "Be careful Mr. Winchester, you have two weeks to make up for."

He reaches around and swats playfully at her butt, jiggling her against him. "You ready for me?"

With a brow arched, her tongue flicks out, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand disappears between them and she gives whatever is not inside of her a squeeze. "You're really asking me that question?"

A shudder rips through him and he lunges at her as he goes from semi-soft to hard in a fraction of a second.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat at the table next to his brother who was holding the hand of Jamie, his thumb brushed across her knuckles occasionally. The two of them made quite a spread for dinner; honey glazed chicken thighs sat next to chili cooked carrots and sweet corn on the cob. A salad compiled of arugula and kale was adorned with cherry tomatoes, sunflower seeds and shredded cheese with a light vinaigrette. The pecan pie for dessert was cooling down on a rack in the corner. Longnecks flowed out of the fridge while they ate and talked.

Sam participated in the conversation and he couldn't help but get the feeling that Jamie didn't like him. She hardly looked him in the eyes and she shifted in her seat or fidgeted with her purple cloth napkin or fussed with cleaning up the kitchen. She tucked herself in the kitchen while the brothers moved to the couch, their backs to her. Long legs kicked out before them and another bottle of beer in their hands.

Dean talks first. "You going to head back out soon?"

Sam shrugs un-committedly. "Probably head back out in a week, got the room paid for and everything."

"You know, you could probably just crash on the couch."

Sam doesn't let the clatter of dishes go unnoticed. "Nah, don't want to get in your hair."

"Your call, man, just throwing it out there."

"This is it for you, isn't it?" Sam takes a long pull of beer.

Dean looks over his shoulder with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I get that, I mean hunting."

Dean sighs a little heavy before taking his own drink. "I don't know. I mean, she knows about everything and seems cool with it. I don't see why I have to give it up completely."

Sam arches an eyebrow high on his forehead. "Have you two had this conversation?"

"Sort of. It hasn't been ruled out."

"Well that's good to know." Sam finishes his bottle and stands to place the empty glass in the recycling container. "Thank you for dinner Jamie, it was wonderful."

She lifts her head up at an awkward angle and puts on a fake smile, she is up to her elbows in water and bubbles and dirty dishes. "Anytime Sam, thanks for coming up."

Dean walks behind the younger Winchester and holds the door open. "Thanks for coming Sammy, I know you didn't really want to."

"It wasn't me Dean, I don't think she likes me very much."

"She's got some trust issues, just give it time."

"She's got trust issues and she picks you?" Sam laughs and Dean can't help but join in.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam throws a wave over his shoulder as his long longs carry him down the hall, stairs and out the door into an oddly cool evening. It was a good night for walking, not that any sort of bad weather would have deterred him from walking, but there was a slight breeze and it felt good on the back of his neck. It had been quite a year. He went down into the pit with the devil himself inside. The power he had felt, it was amazing but somehow, little Sammy dug his way through and forced Lucifer aside just so he could save his big brother. Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes, souls were overrated.

Ever since he got pulled out of Hell, he felt better than ever. Granted, he never slept but he didn't need to, there wasn't anything weighing him down or tiring him out. He did still have the basic human needs and urges; hunger and thirst, bowel and bladder and the male desire for sex.

He pushes the heavy oak door in and is greeted by a young female with a bright white smile. "Good evening and welcome to Velvet. Just one tonight?"

Sam's eyes drag up her slender form not so hidden behind a pair of black dress pants and a fitted white button up top tucked in to accent her slender waist. "You got it."

With a smile and a wink, she turns away and he watches as her slender fingers pick up a black leather bi-fold menu. She leads the way which gives him the opportunity to watch her walk. Her hips sway as her high heeled feet lead them to a booth close to a stage that had an old style piano accompanied by a drum set at the far end. He slides in so he can see the stage and catches a glimpse of flesh as she bends down to place the menu in front of him. "Your server will be right with you."

Sam points a long finger at the stage. "There a show tonight?"

"Sure is, starts in 15 minutes."

Sam shoots her a playful wink and watches her walk away. Since he had just eaten less than an hour ago, he doesn't bother looking at the menu. Hazel eyes survey the room, drinking in every detail; people, décor and exit strategies if it came to that. A waitress that is all legs saunters over, chestnut hair pinned at the base of her skull and a smile that could stop traffic. "Good evening, how are you doing?"

He can't help but lick his lips at the woman before him. "Whiskey, double."

She doesn't bother writing anything down in her leather booklet. "Will that be all for you tonight?"

A wave of hunger flows through him. "We'll see how the night goes."

The waitress clears her throat and tries to hide the flush as it creeps up her neck. "Whiskey coming right up."

Sam can't hide the smile as it tugs at his lips and he leans back in the corner of the booth, a long leg spread out on the seat, bent at the knee. The waitress delivers a tumbler full of whiskey and can't help but notice the length of his leg. Her eyes travel higher and drink in the muscles that are lying under a thin cotton t-shirt. "Your drink. Shall I keep them coming?"

The huskiness in her voice isn't lost on Sam and he shoots her a wink as he takes in a mouthful of the amber liquid. "Please do."

She departs with a glance over her shoulder and he knows that all he has to do is say the right words and he won't be spending the night alone. Not that it was an issue. He was much more brazen and outspoken now that he didn't have a soul. Some more patrons trickle in and he knows they are regulars based on their behavior and how they are treated by the staff. Seats close to the stage are filled and the house lights dim even more.

A feminine deep throated voice filters through the room. "Gentlemen, welcome to Velvet. On behalf of our performer, I would like to take this time to remind you of our rules. There is no going on the stage uninvited. There is no handling of our performer. There is no fighting in our establishment. If you break these rules, you will be thrown out. Now, if you will please give a warm welcome to the lovely and talented, Nicole."

A few whistles echo through the room as well as a smattering of applause. Silence falls over the room as the air grows thick with anticipation. Even Sam is on the edge of his seat. Nothing happens at first, just a voice from the center of the stage. It's thick like honey with the right amount of rasp. A light from above highlights the small framed woman at the center of the stage. Golden hair flows past her shoulders and comes to a stop at her tiny waist. The red dress clings to her, glittering in the beam of light.

 _You had plenty money 1922_  
You let other women make a fool of you  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

Short legs that peek out of a slit that goes all the way up to her hip bone, carry her to the front of the stage; walking in beat with the drums as they chime to life. Shoes to match her dress fall silent on the wooden floor.

 _You're sitting down, wondering what it's all about_  
If you ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

The men at the part of the stage that sections off into the audience, all but crawl onto the stage, hoping that she'll come and pick them to sing to. They've seen this show a hundred times but it never gets old.

 _If you had prepared twenty years ago_  
You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

She's got her eye on someone wearing an honest to goodness Fedora and it's lifted off his head and placed on hers. She wraps her hand around his tie and yanks him out of his seat, her lips a breath away from his and he's doing all he can to not grab her by the waist. As her fingers crawl through his hair, she pushes him back to his seat by the top of his head and she locks eyes with the wide hazel gaze of Sam.

 _I fell for your jivin' and I took you in_  
Now all you got to, offer me a drink of gin  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

Her crystal green eyes pull at him as she walks backwards, the Fedora still planted firmly on her head and a wicked smile that makes her eyes twinkle. The piano and drums fade away as her voice carries the final notes into the crowd and the light cuts off, sending the room into pitch.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men do?_

Sam finds himself suddenly thirsty and drains his glass before joining in on the cat calling and claps that rumble through the room. The waitress brings another glass but Sam pays no attention to her, his eyes are plastered to the stage as every male in the room waits for her next number. With a sigh, she leaves Sam alone and extremely aroused; he wants her so bad he aches.

Her next number doesn't disappoint. She's wearing a short dress made of feathers and pearls all conveniently hiding the parts that make her a woman, high white heels carry her around the stage while wearing the Fedora from the gentleman at the end of the stage. She moves gracefully around the stage all while removing certain parts of her clothing that didn't reveal anything more than soft flesh that Sam itched to touch. Just as she reaches the ending of the song, the remnants of her dress fall to her feet and there's a giant feather fan placed over her chest and hips. A growl escapes Sam he wasn't expecting.

Another tumbler is emptied and refilled by the time she takes the stage again. A skin tight emerald green silk dress clings to her frame, barely containing her breasts as she sings. Her hair is piled high on her head in a crown of curls, a red and green jewel encrusted pin adorns the side of her head. A stand up microphone is in front of her as she fills the room with her sultry voice. She sings about heartbreak and addiction as if she's been through it; even her eyes shine with unshed tears.

The house lights lift and there are several boos that are cast out, showing disapproval for the shortness of the set. Sam shifts almost nervously in his seat, his jeans strapped tight against his groin and there's no one that he wants to help him more than the woman that just sang. The gentlemen at the stage finish their drinks before paying their tab and heading home to their wives for the night. The waitress delivers two more glasses before he catches sight of a familiar face; Nicole is exiting from the left corner of the room, a hidden door next to the stage.

All pins and decorations have been removed from her hair, it rests against her back in a waterfall of golden curls. Gone are the flashy and revealing clothes; faded jeans rest low on her hips, a v-neck deep red cotton jersey button up shirt is tucked in and red tipped cowboy boots poke out from the denim. She has a bag slung over her shoulder, previously worn dresses poke out the side. Bright green eyes sweep over the almost empty room until they fall on Sam.

He watches her face and catches a glimpse of something he can't place but it puts a smile on his face. She changes directions and heads towards his booth, her voice is like honey and he suddenly craves to hear her scream his name. She's maybe five feet in her boots and he could probably pick her up with one hand. "Haven't seen you in here before."

He licks his lips as his fingers fiddle with the glass as his eyes drag over her body, taking in every curve. "Been here a couple days. You put on a nice show."

She rolls her eyes and gives a wave of her hand. "Thanks."

Sam raises his glass and nods towards the empty seat next to him. "Care to join me?"

Nicole chews on her bottom lip driving Sam crazy. "What the hell, why not." She signals to someone for two more and slides in next to him, her bag between them.

Sam almost growls in frustration at the barrier. Drinks are served and the two make polite conversation. Nicole talks about growing up on a farm and racing horses but how she'd always wanted to be a singer and dancer; she had been told she was too short for ballet but fell in love with burlesque fresh out of high school. Velvet was hers, opened with prize money from barrel racing. She sang almost every night, an hour here, two hours there; it was all her decision and she loved it.

The conversation gets turned onto Sam and he avoids the truth like it's the plague, telling the same story he told every other female; his mother died in a house fire when he was baby and dad in a car crash a few years ago. His brother and he were in the exterminator business, doing odd jobs here and there to get by.

He leans back, stretching a long and muscled arm behind Nicole. She turns to look up at him, a gleam in her eye. She tosses her head back, emptying the glass of its contents before standing with a stretch. Sam just about bursts through his jeans at the lithe movements. "Thanks for the drink but I should be heading out."

"I don't suppose you'll agree to me walking you home."

"I don't live that far, thanks for the offer though." She slings her back over her shoulder again, grunting at the weight of it.

Sam reaches out a hand, his fingers slide under the strap. "Let me help you."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looks at him through her lashes. "Not on the first night."

A throaty chuckle flows out of Sam, his hands held up defense. "You got a timeframe, alright. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Her small pink tongue darts out, wetting her lips and he can practically feel them wrap around him. Her eyes narrow slightly as if sizing him up. "Tomorrow night, same time."

She does something that he wasn't expecting, leans in and presses her full lips against his cheek and it takes everything he has not to grab her, rip off her clothes and pound into her on the table for all to see. He may not have a soul but he's not one for taking someone against their will. Her perfume fills him as he takes a deep breath and watches through hooded lids as she walks away. Her hips sway and long hair moves as if on a breeze.

Sam fishes out some money to cover the tab and heads back to the motel, the ache in his groin grows stronger and it's not something he can ignore. He strips out of his clothes and jumps in the shower, turning the water as hot as the cheap hotel will allow. His eyes flutter closed as long fingers wrap around, holding him firm and uses the water as lubricant. Her voice fills his mind, whispering things to him that he wants to hear her say, small fingers grab at him and legs wrap around his waist. He imagines himself driving deep into her, over and over again until she screams his name, her release washes around him and beckons to him. His orgasm rips through him, a grunt of her name as he comes. His hand still works, getting every possible ounce of need out. His shoulders hunch as he rests his forehead against the wall. His lungs work to regain their normal routine and his body shudders. If driving himself to a release just thinking about her had this effect on him, how would it be when he could really feel her warmth around him?


	10. Chapter 10

Dean watches as his brother turns the corner and disappears down the stairs before closing the door and engaging the locks. Finishing his drink, he wanders into the kitchen, snaking an arm around the small waist of Jamie. His lips and nose rest against the soft skin and he inhales deeply, pulling the faint aroma of lavender in. "That was a good dinner, babe."

Jamie, elbow deep in bubbles, relaxes in his grip and sighs audibly. "You helped."

He pats her hip before pulling away, leaning against the counter. "Sam said he had a good time."

She stiffens visibly, her jaw tightening. "I'm glad." Dishes clatter in the stream of water.

Dean had noticed whenever Sam was brought up, Jamie had some sort of a reaction and he was itching to find out why. He tosses the empty bottle in the recycling. "You don't like him."

She doesn't even feign offense. The drain is pulled and she dries her hand on a towel tucked into her pocket. "You want my honest opinion?" Dean nods, crossing his arms defensively. "No, I don't. There's something about him that grates on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"His eyes."

"What about 'em?"

Jamie's hand moves through the air as she searches for the right words. "They're … cold, as if he's dead inside."

"He was in Hell, Jame, we've been over this."

"So were you, Dean. And you spent a lot longer down there than he did and your eyes don't make me cold down to my core whenever you look at me." A shiver runs through her just thinking about it.

Dean places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing thumbs at the strip of bare skin by her collar. "I'm sure he's fine, you just gotta get to know him."

Jamie chews on her bottom lip, concern etched in her eyes. This was a sensitive subject and she knew it. "You don't think he's – I mean he's still clean, right?"

Anger blazes through Dean. "Of course he is, why would you say that?" He strides out of the kitchen and starts pacing, resembling a trapped tiger.

Jamie stands at the end of the island and groans internally. "I don't know, I just think that there's something not right with him. Is he really the brother you had before the Apocalypse?" The words felt funny on her lips but she knew the truth about them and it meant the world to Dean that she didn't think he was crazy.

He stops in front of her and with dark eyes, he stares hard enough to make her take a step back. "You don't know what we've been through or how it effects someone. Of course he's not the brother I had but that doesn't make him any less than my brother."

His voice had risen and Jamie starts to shake slightly. "Of course he is, I didn't mean to say he wasn't."

His hands are balled into fists at his side and the anger thrumming through him shocks even himself. He steps into his boots and grabs the keys from the small table. Jamie watches with wide eyes as the door is thrown open and rattles in the frame after it's slammed shut. Even with the windows shut, Jamie can hear the squealing tires of Baby as the gas pedal is punched to the floor. Taillights whip out of the parking lot and away from their home. Confusion rolls through her in waves as she tries to wrap her mind around what just happened.

Of course he was going to stand by Sam, they were brothers, but there's no denying that something was wrong with Sam. It wasn't just his eyes, it was everything. The way he spoke, he seemed to have no compassion or empathy. His body language said he'd rather be anywhere than making small talk or sharing a meal with his brother, it was just odd.

Jamie picks up her phone and scrolls through her contacts until she finds who she was looking for. Three rings in and a gruff voice fills her ear. "Bobby, it's uh – it's Jamie O'Doyle, Dean's girlfriend. I hope I'm not calling too late for you." The clock on the wall said 8:45.

"I know who you are, Jamie. What's the matter?"

"I don't know… I probably shouldn't even be calling you."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's gone, walked out."

"You're calling me because y'all had scuffle?"

"No, I mean yes we did, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Spit it out then, I ain't got all night."

The shuffling of pages fills the silence as Jamie tries to figure out what to say. "I think something's wrong with Sam."

That got his attention. "What do you mean?"

"That's the problem, I don't know but he's just... I didn't know him before so I can't give any comparisons but he's not acting like he should."

"You think he's possessed?"

Jamie shakes her head, her feet carrying her around the circumference of the living room. "I slipped him some holy water, there was no reaction."

"Shapeshifter?"

"Silver utensils, nothing."

Bobby chuckles wryly. "Dean know you did this?"

She works a shaking hand through her curls. "No but he knows that I think something's wrong, that's why he left. He claims that I don't know what they've been through and how it'll change someone. I get that this life changes you but this? I don't know Bobby, it's just not right."

"What are you asking me?"

She shrugs, not that Bobby can see it. "I don't know. Is there anything I can research?"

Bobby sighs as he gets up, grunting when his arthritic knee protests. "Give me a couple days, I'll see what I can find."

Relief trickles through Jamie. "Can I help or – "

"Nah, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Bobby, I didn't know what I should do."

"It's no problem, kid. Hey, give Dean some time to himself, he'll come back."

Tears spring to life against her will as her chin quakes. "Thanks Bobby." She slides the phone in her pocket before finishing the clean-up from dinner. She had taken another night off of work, her vacation days were stacked up and the girls were insistent that she start using them. Not that she didn't like a day off every once in a while but her life was that bar. She loved her job, she loved the people she saw every day but it was true she worked way too much.

Her mind wandered as she cleaned, even as she flipped the television on. Her eyes were on the screen but it was a blur of colors and voices. Bobby said to give Dean some time but she picked up her phone anyway and dialed his number before she could stop herself. It rang twice before switching to voicemail, he pushed her call. His voice on the other end made her smile. "I know you're pissed at me. I just… I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know the life you lead before and I can only imagine the damage it would do… has done. I know you need some time to yourself, just be careful out there, ok? I love you."

She uses the remote to turn the set off and allows the darkness to envelop her. Stray tears blur her vision as they cling to her lashes. With a frustrated growl, she pushes off the couch and locks the door before heading to the bedroom. The hours tick by as sleep evades her. Her ears have gone into hyper drive, making her jump at every noise. It's just after midnight when sleep finally takes hold, plunging her into dreams where she's surrounded by evil; Sam stares down at her with emotionless eyes.

* * *

Dean is surprised at the anger coursing through his veins and the urge to hit something all but consumes him. His surroundings blur as he punches the gas pedal, bringing him away from the only love he's ever really known. How could she think that Sam wasn't himself? She didn't know the battle he waged, the sacrifice he made so that this world could keep spinning; she didn't know any of it.

As if driving on her own, Baby pulls into the Lawrence cemetery; Mary had a headstone here and the spot where Sam plunged himself into the pit was a stone's throw to Dean's left. Why he stopped here, he didn't know. His phone starts ringing and without looking at it, he pushes it to voicemail. Bow legs carry him to Mary's headstone. Kneeling down, his fingertips brush along the letters of her name. He wasn't one for talking to headstones, it's not like she could hear him.

"Hi, Mom. I know I haven't been out here but you know how it is. Things have been quiet lately, I uh – I met a girl, you'd really like her. Sam is back in town, I don't know for how long. He stopped the Apocalypse, I don't know how he did it but he did; you'd be so proud of him. I don't know how but he got out; he's back and Jamie says something's not right. He's my brother, how am I supposed to think that something's wrong with him? I walked out on her. I just got so angry and defensive of him, Mom. I didn't… I should go back, huh?"

He feels silly talking to a piece of stone. Sam was the one that always did something like this, not him. He fishes the phone out of his pocket and listens to the voice mail Jamie left; her voice is soft, full of anguish.

_"I know you're pissed at me. I just… I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know the life you lead before and I can only imagine the damage it would do… has done. I know you need some time to yourself, just be careful out there, ok? I love you."_

What if something really was wrong with Sammy and he was just blinded by brotherly love? It's not that he didn't trust Jamie but she hadn't walked in their shoes. She had heard the stories but didn't live it first-hand so she couldn't really know what it was like. The LED lights told him he had been gone for a few hours already so he decided to head back and apologize for snapping at her. It was something they could work through and he would listen to her thoughts on his baby brother.

The apartment is dark as he re-engages the locks and he can hear her rhythmic breathing as he approaches the door. He is quiet as he strips down to his boxers and climbs in behind her, jostling the bed as little as possible. She doesn't roll to him like normal, she doesn't seek his comfort or his kisses and he's surprised at how much it stings. He places a kiss on her bare shoulder before settling in for the night, his back to hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam goes back to Velvet as promised and watches with such a deep wanting as Nicole struts her stuff on stage. The songs are different but the reaction from everyone else, himself included, is the same. Every man wants her, although none more than Sam right now. He pushes his palm against the bulge at his zipper, biting back a moan at the touch.

Nicole comes to the stage for her final number, wearing a replica of the Marilyn Monroe dress from when she sang Happy Birthday to JFK. Her hair is pinned up just like Marilyn's and there's even a beauty mark pressed against her ivory skin. Bright red lips all but wrap around the microphone as she sings. Basic human desire roars through Sam as her voice fills his ears and she locks eyes with him. If he could get away with it, he would release his erection and relieve the pressure that was mounting the more she sang and stared at him with crystal green eyes.

She struts off the stage as a chorus of applause rips through the crowd. A wink and a kiss is tossed over her shoulder, Sam just about comes undone right there as he twitches hard in the confines of his jeans. His leg is bouncing as everyone leaves and he waits for her. He doesn't have to wait long before she appears; tight blue jeans with a moss green tank and her hair still done up in pins. She smiles brilliantly as she closes the distance.

She isn't carrying a bag of clothes tonight and she slides into the booth, her blackberry shampoo drifts up and catches Sam's attention. Who is he kidding, everything about her catches his attention and he fights off a growl as his arm is placed behind her. His fingertips brush against her bare skin and he smirks when he sees the small effect it has on her.

Her breath hitches at the warmth of his touch. She looks up at him with a heat in her eyes that sucks all the air out of the room. He licks his lips and leans down so only she can hear him, his voice deep and thick with need. "I want you. I can't stop thinking about you." The smell of her skin is enticing, calling him to kiss it, lick at it and bite it; he wanted desperately to know how she tasted.

He watches as her breathing grows ragged and runs the tip of his nose against her ear and can't keep his growl at bay when her hand lands on his thigh, squeezing at the solid muscle. "Why me?" Her voice is breathless, barely a whisper as her mouth moves against his soft hair.

His free hand rests on her small leg, spreading his long fingers over the deceivingly soft denim clad thigh. He flicks his tongue over her naked ear lobe before nipping gently at the soft flesh. She exposes more of her skin to him as her head all but falls to the side. "Does it really matter? Do you know what you do to me?" As if on command, he feels the pressure of her hand on his arousal and his hips buck on their own accord, pulling another growl from deep within. "Tell me you live close or I'm going to take you here for all to see." His hand slides higher on her leg until it reaches her center, his fingers seeking for the source of heat.

She groans as her back arches, pushing her breasts against the thin material of her shirt. His tongue darts out to taste the skin just below her ear, goose bumps break out along her neck. Her hand moves against him, making him throb even harder. "Keep that up and you're gonna get a replay of what I did last night." Eyes, bordering on shock, shoot up to his and he can't stop the wicked smile on his lips. "Yeah, I went home last night and took a shower. I came with your name on my lips."

Sam doesn't have to say another word, Nicole is out of the booth and latching her hand in his. They saunter past the front desk and the bar before heading towards a set of hidden stairs. His eyes are on her ass as she walks up the stairs in front of him. Feeling the heat of his gaze, she adds a little extra sway to her hips and a throaty chuckle fills the stair well. The tension between them is palpable as she opens the door, closing it locking it after he trails her.

She turns around and her gaze is lined up with the middle of his chest, muscles strain against the thin material and all but scream for her to touch them. Her fingers barely graze against his shirt before one of his arms wraps around her waist and lifts her clean off the floor. On instinct, she wraps her legs around his waist, sucking in a breath at the hardness pressed against all of her. His lips crash against hers, his tongue seeking hers. She runs her fingers through his long hair, grabbing handfuls at the base of his neck. Moans crash together as he walks towards the bedroom, his free hand sliding along her leg to cup her rear, pulling her harder yet against him.

He finds the bed with ease and lays her against her plush comforter, taking in the sights as he pulls his shirt over his head. Kicking off his shoes, he slowly unbuttons his jeans and slides the zipper down but he doesn't push them down his hips; yet. Wide green eyes stare up at him with need and lust, her lips are kiss swollen, red lipstick smeared against both their mouths. Using his tongue, he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he lowers himself to the bed, crawling up her small form.

She writhes below him, whimpering when he doesn't touch her. He straddles her hips, pinning her legs beneath his weight; bending down, he captures her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling firmly until she cries out. Their tongues clash together as her hands roam everywhere they can reach. Unable to take the need to feel her flesh, he rips her tank top off, sending shards of clothing over the edge of the bed. She's breathing so ragged, her breasts heave out the top of her nude lace demi-cut bra. He pushes the lace down, releasing the soft mounds of flesh to be devoured by his tongue, teeth, lips and hands.

She shudders beneath him, setting his hips into motion; grinding himself against her. He stands up to remove his restrictive clothing before doing the same to her and again, crawls up. She spreads her legs, bending her legs so that she's open to him. His head falls as her cool skin moves along his fire-hot tip. Small hands reach up to touch him but he has something else in mind.

One hand captures both wrists and he pins them above her head. Dark eyes meet hers and she sucks a breath between her red stained lips. He rubs a thumb along her bottom lip, smearing her lipstick even more before it skims along her body, pinching at the right moments until long fingers find their goal. He watches her as one finger slips easily into her, followed by another and another. He twitches hard against her thigh as her wetness surrounds his fingers. Working them slowly back and forth, his thumb easily locates the swollen area and works at it; driving her closer to the edge. Her back arches and he lowers his mouth to her ear, nipping at the lobe. "That's it baby, come for me, say my name." It doesn't take her long until she's writhing below him, shuddering as an orgasm rips through her. His name echoes in the room and he bites down on her shoulder, aching to drive himself deep, feel the muscles as she contracts around him.

Her body is still shaking as he removes his fingers, rubbing her excitement along his length. He places himself at her entrance and that little bit of pressure is almost enough for them both. She looks up at him with hunger in her eyes and moans as he sucks on his fingers, rolling his eyes back at her sweetness. With his hand still holding hers above her head, he dips his head down and captures her lips, forcing her to taste herself. A growl rips through them both. He slides into her, surprised at the tightness of her, even with her wetness. He pushes himself deep until their hips touch and she groans, pleasure mixed with pain due to his size.

She contracts around him, accommodating his size seems to be quite the task but that doesn't stop her hips from moving. He reaches down and pushes her leg away from him. Being a dancer, she's quite limber and is able to hold the position with ease; her knee is close to her side and he pushes it hard into the bed. He rips his lips away as his he pulls away, staring between their bodies to see her shining off of him. A couple slow thrusts are made before his animalistic instincts kick in and the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with moans fills the room. Her breathing is ragged as she fights against his grip, she wants to touch him but he doesn't let her. He pounds into her, almost pulling completely out before filling her to the brim and sends her flying off the edge. She clamps down around him, pulling her with him as he explodes almost violently inside of her.

Shuddering, he loosens his grips and collapses against her, supporting his weight on his elbows. They are both breathless as their lips meet, kissing each other so thoroughly it sends another shudder through Sam. "You better be careful half-pint, I just might end up breaking you."

With a throaty chuckle, she gives him a squeeze as a leg drags fluidly against his, toes dig into the contoured thigh. "I'd like to see you try." She winks at him before taking him by surprise and manages to flip him onto his back. "You think you can keep your hands to yourself this time or do I need some assistance?" Her darkening eyes flick to the bedside table where she has a pair of leather cuffs for times like these.

"Your call darling." He digs his fingers deep into her thighs, just enough to pull a grunt from her. Slipping her body from his, but not completely, she reaches for the drawer and pulls out the cuffs. With a wink, she slides back down his length only to pull away from him again so she can tether him to the bed posts. He falls out of her with a groan and chews on his bottom lip.

It's her turn to bite at his lips as her mouth travels down his toned body. Her tongue blazes a train from his earlobe along his neck as her teeth tease the skin of his collar bone. A finger drags along the outline of his anti-possession tattoo before skimming along his side. She lays kisses and bites as she moves down his stomach. He watches as her mouth takes almost all of him in, her hand wraps around the rest of him. She moans against him at the taste of them mixed together and he's already so close to losing it again.

Her eyes meet his as she moves against him, scraping her teeth on the sensitive skin, pulling several gasps. One hand assists her mouth while the other plays lower, squeezing and pinching just enough to make him writhe. He pushes his head into the pillow, biting his bottom lip and she knows he's close. She pulls her mouth away, leaving him aching for release. She pinches his tip to ebb his release and crawls up his body, her breasts brushing along his hot skin.

He grunts and pulls at his bonds when she pulls away, he was so close to coming in her mouth. There's a wicked smile at play as she hovers above him, a hand clamped around him and her entrance close enough that he could feel the heat pouring from it. "It's your turn to scream my name." In one swift motion, she drives her hips hard against him, pushing him deeper than before. The both throw their heads back, Nicole driven more by pain but it quickly turns to pleasure. Never before had she taken a man so large.

His hips buck beneath her, taking her by surprise. She bounces and lands with a small smack. She shakes a finger at him and lifts herself slowly from him, stopping when only his tip remains. There's a moment of hungry silence as her hands travel along her body. She slides down his length and cups her breasts when their bodies connect again. She massages them and tweaks her sensitive nipples as their bodies find a rhythm set by her. They stare at each other, both determined not to look away. Her tongue darts out against her middle fingertips. Smiling almost devilishly, she slides her hand between her breasts and along her stomach; stopping only when her fingers fall where his were before.

A shudder rips through her as the move, him buried deep inside and her touching herself, is more than enough to make Sam come again. Her fingers work almost as furiously as their hips, driving them both the brink and Sam does what she wanted, he screams her name as he explodes in her again; he pulls hard against his bonds but they do not give. She quakes around him as an orgasm rips through her. They are left heaving as their lungs struggle for adequate oxygen. Her hands fall against his stomach as she slouches, both of them still twitching as they ride the wave completely through.

She licks her fingers before placing her lips against his. "I sure do taste good, don't I?"

Still rock solid and hungry for more, he bucks his hips again, pushing her completely off of him. His lips capture hers and he kisses her as forcefully as he can, given he's still restrained. Greedy eyes bore into hers. "Release me." She does as she is told and works deftly to remove his restraints. He growls and pounces the moment the sex-filled air hits his suddenly bare skin. The fall together in a frenzy of limbs as they devour each other; giving in to their primal urges once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby calls Jamie three days later, she barely heard her phone ring over the crowd but the vibrations tickled her. She shouts into the mouth piece before disappearing out the back door. "Hey Bobby."

"Sounds like I caught you at a bad time."

"Nah, just work. One of the perks of being the boss is I can leave whenever I want. What's up?"

"Well, I did some digging around like you asked."

Bobby's heavy sigh doesn't sound too promising, Jamie leans back against the brick wall. "You didn't find anything." There's no trace of a question in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but no. Nothing turned up."

She runs a hand over her face, suddenly feeling tired. "You really think that there's nothing wrong with him, that I'm just imagining things?"

"Kid, I haven't seen him since he jumped in the pit. I don't know what you're seeing."

"I know… I'm just… I don't know, Bobby."

Bobby swallows that last drop of whiskey from his glass. "What's your gut say?"

She moves the phone from her mouth and blows out a loud huff of air. "It's telling me that something is really wrong with him. No one can be that un-empathetic unless they're a homicidal maniac."

"Sam Winchester is un-empathetic?" Disbelief coats his words.

"From what I've seen, yeah. Him and Dean went on a hunting trip after he got back, gone maybe two weeks and there were some things that Dean didn't like but he's chalking it up to his time spent in Hell."

"He wasn't there that long."

"That's what I'm saying. Dean was there what, 4 months?"

"Almost to the day."

"Ok, so then shouldn't Dean be worse for the wear than Sam?"

"You would think. But Hell effects everyone different."

"I'm not saying they're going to be the same, Bobby… Ah hell, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Have you talked to Dean?"

She runs a hand through her hair, her back sliding awkwardly down the wall until she's sitting on the cool concrete; her knees against her chest. "Sort of."

Bobby sighs, not really wanting to delve into this. "What do you mean, sort of?"

Jamie chuckles wryly. "You're not one for this kind of thing, Bobby."

"You're right. But if you're important to Dean, which you are, then you're important to me."

Tears surprise her. "We haven't really talked about Sam much or how I feel about him since the other night. He came home and the next morning he apologized for storming out. But I just… I haven't said anything else to him and he hasn't asked."

Bobby takes in a deep breath. "Them boys are just like their daddy, stubborn like a mule."

Jamie unsuccessfully stifles a laugh. "Then we're a perfect match."

"Tell you what, I got nothin' on my plate right now. How 'bout I come down and visit?"

"Sure… I mean if you want to. Sam's leaving in a few days. I mean, I think that's what he told Dean the other night. Haven't seen him since then."

"Give me a day, I'll bet here."

Jamie gave Bobby her home address as well as the bar before disconnecting the call. The moon was full and bright tonight, bathing Jamie in her light as she sat on the ground. Too many thoughts to pinpoint rolled through her mind. She would need to tell Dean that Bobby was coming down and she had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. She left work early, leaving the customers in the very capable hands of Mac and walked home. She had an eerie feeling the whole way but every time she looked over her shoulder, nothing was there. Her strides grew faster until she was in a dead run, the main access door slamming closed behind her was the only thing that made her stop.

Dean was sitting on the couch when she walked in, his long legs propped on the small table and a can of beer sat firmly in his grip. His head all but whirls around. "You're home early."

Jamie sighs, she sets her keys on the small hook and slips out of her Converse sneakers. "Yeah, it was a slow night." She could never lie well, and Dean smelled it a mile away.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you."

Dean pushes the off button, silencing the television immediately. He pats the seat next to him, taking her hand as sits. "Is everything ok?"

Jamie nods, guilt at going behind Dean's back eats at her, turning her stomach. "I called Bobby about Sam."

Dean's face goes blank, except for his jaw as it works. "Why?"

She feels the anger radiate off of him. "I'm worried, Dean. Sam isn't act-"

"Acting the way YOU think he should act. I know, you've said it a hundred times." He pushes off the couch.

Jamie is behind him, her hands on his shoulder blades. "Please don't be mad at me."

Dean turns around and stares at her with hard eyes. "There is nothing wrong with him, Jamie, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Why is it so hard to believe me? Why can't there be something wrong?"

"You don't know what we've been through. There can't be anything more wrong!" Dean yells at her, his eyes growing darker with frustration.

On instinct, Jamie cringes, her eyes full of tears. "I may not have lived what you've been through Dean, but I know what you're going through now. I know people, I can ready them pretty well and there is something wrong with your brother. I'm sorry, I know that you don't want to hear this but he's not ok!" She steps back and wraps her arms around her waist, giving herself a hug.

Hands at his sides are balled into fists and he works to clear the anger away. Watching her pull away from him, fear creeping into her eyes, was a sobering sight. "When will Bobby be here?"

Her chin quivers as she tries not to cry. "Sometime tomorrow."

"I'll invite Sam over, we can talk about it then."

He seemed so willing to brush this under the carpet but the bottom line was that he didn't believe her, and that hurt worse than a punch to the gut. They stand there, staring at each other, not daring to move until Jamie nods, tears spilling freely. "I'm beat. I'm gonna shower and go to bed." Not waiting for a response or a reaction, she all but jogs into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Dean slaps the palm of his hand against his forehead, mentally lashing himself. What was wrong with him? He believed her but he didn't. Sam was his baby brother, he was supposed to protect him not let yet another thing happen to him. Honestly, he was glad she called Bobby. Maybe an outside eye would give them perspective on things. He digs his phone out and dials the number to Sam; he didn't really expect him to answer. "Hey man, you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night? Bobby's rolling through town, said he'd stop by, wanted to catch up. Give me a call, ok?"

Beating himself up even more when he hears a sob filter out of the bathroom seconds before the water turns on, he tosses his phone onto the couch. He strides into the bathroom where she is standing under the shower head, her face buried in the stream of water. His clothes are thrown onto the floor before he pushes the curtain aside and steps in behind her. She whirls around as the curtain rustles and there is such anger in her eyes that it startles Dean.

Her hands push against his chest. "I don't want you in here."

He manages not to slip on the wet ceramic. "I'm sorry."

Fresh tears mingle with the water on her face. "I don't care, get out."

He wraps his arms around her as she fights him, but he's stronger than she is. He holds her tight against his chest, hands spread out over her back. She cries against him as he presses kisses against the top of her head. "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry Jamie. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I should trust your instincts. Please don't cry."

All the fight drains away but the tears don't stop, she shakes against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on to him as tight as she can. She feels like an idiot for crying as much as she is but it hurt that he didn't believe her, hurt more than any physical wound she's received. She feels his lips trail down from her head to her ear, her jaw and finally resting on her lips. The kisses are gentle as his hands glide along her back and up to cup her face.

Jamie digs her fingers into the small of his back as she opens her mouth to him, his tongue hot against hers and she can't help but moan. With a responsive growl, he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her to her tip toes so that their bodies drag against each other; soft flesh moves against harder flesh. He backs her against the cool wall, grunting when she lifts a leg and hooks it over his hip with the help of a wandering hand.

Foreheads against each other, she snakes an arm around his neck, grabbing at the back of his neck. Their eyes lock as he grabs hold of himself and rubs himself against her center. With one slow rock of his hips, he glides into her, filling her to the brim. Muscles twitch excitedly as they stretch around him, pulling in him as deep as her body will allow and then some. Dean licks his lips hungrily as he waits for her, relishing in the warmth surrounding him. With a twitch of her hips, their lips clash together as their bodies separate before crashing together. Her back slides against the wall as their bodies seek for a release that is soon upon them.

She quakes around him, sending a shudder down his spine as they come together. She pulls her lips from his, sending a shout of his name into the air and his mouth in at the crook of her neck, biting at the soft flesh before sucking, rolling his tongue over the salty skin. He leans against her, pinning her against the wall as they ride the wave, trembling against each other and breathing ragged.

She chuckles as she constricts around him, releasing him slowly, he grunts loudly in response. "Cross that one off my bucket list."

Dark green eyes meet her gaze as a thumb brushes along her kiss swollen bottom lip, he fights the urge to bite it, pulling it between his teeth. "You have a bucket list?"

The heat of his gaze sets her blood on fire, again. She licks her lips as she adjusts her body against his. "Sure do. Don't you?"

Blood starts to flow down to his groin again, filling her completely before he pulls away. Her eyes grow wide as he turns her around, his chest presses against her back so that she can feel him hot and hard against her rear. Sliding his hands down her arms, he grabs her hands and places them against the wall. She groans as he places his mouth by her ear and nips at her lobe. "I got one and trust me, I've crossed off a few in the past year."

She opens her mouth to ask what he means but is silenced as his hands have slid from her arms and have captured a breast in each; tweaking hard nipples between strong fingertips. Her hips push back against him as a moan breaks free when she feels him firm against her. He releases her and takes a hold of himself again, placing himself against her opening while his other hand sneaks down her stomach. She envelopes him as he thrusts easily into her, his fingertips find their goal and stroke against her, hitting home. Her back arches as her nerves overload to the point of immediate orgasm. Grunts and moans escape as their bodies work together, he watches himself drive into her over and over again until they crash against the shore of climax.

They are breathless as they recover in the stream of water, he curves around her and presses his lips against her shoulder. "Cross that off my bucket list."

She pushes away from the wall and turns slowly, whining when their bodies separate. She narrows her eyes and points a finger at him. "I'm still mad at you."

He looks down at her, his hands cup her face again as he closes the small gap. Her head tilts back as their eyes lock. "I really am sorry Jamie. I didn't mean to hurt you and I should have believed you. I have just seen so much happen to him, even when he was a baby I couldn't protect him. I just wanted to believe that he was finally ok."

"I get it, I do. Family takes precedence."

"Hey, don't think that just because he's blood that I think of you as anything less than him. I'm with you to the end, you got that?"

Her heart melts as fresh tears spring to life. "Suck up."

"You got it." He winks quickly before dipping his head to capture her lips in his.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam pulls himself away from Nicole, their chests slathered in sweat. He falls to his back and stretches against the damp sheets. Nicole props herself up on her elbow, admiring the view. She licks her lips and rests a hand on her round hip. She can't help but stare at his fading erection, the light catching her release as it shines off his tan skin. A look of pure satisfaction rolls through his face as he licks his lips and fingers, cleaning her off of him. She feels her blood start to flow fast again and it takes all her will power not to jump back on for another ride. Feeling her gaze on him, he smiles wickedly. "Like what you see?"

A purr escapes from her lips. "You know I do."

"It might last longer if you take a picture."

With a flick of her tongue to her lips, her eyes dart up to his and matches his smile. "You'd let me?"

He shrugs a large shoulder as he sucks on the tip of his thumb, reveling in the taste of her. "It's all fun and games, right?"

Without making it look like she's excited about it, she slides off the bed and strolls naked through the bedroom, pulling a Nikon from her desk and makes sure the batteries are good. She takes aim and snaps a picture of him spread eagle on the bed and a gleam in his eye. The shutter snaps with each step, bringing her closer to the bed. She stands at the side, just out of his reach and bites her bottom lip as his hand travels down his toned stomach and works himself hard, not that it takes much with him.

There are pictures taken of his face, full of arousal and need while others are taken of his hand as it works along his length. She grows wet and aches for him as if she hadn't just had three times. He pins her with a lust-filled gaze and reaches out, smirking when she places the camera in his hand. The snap of the shutter is almost silent due to the blood rushing in her ears. She sets herself between his legs and replaces his hand with hers, setting a soft kiss at the tip that is coated in his own juice, some drops having snuck out. She licks her lips, moaning at the saltiness before taking him in as far as she can.

He groans as her mouth and hands work against him, pulling him closer to the edge. The camera is still in his hands as she swallows every drop he has to offer as the orgasm rips through him. What he didn't see was that her hand travelled lower, bringing herself to the edge as he dove off; her fingers were covered in the evidence. Pulling her mouth away as her hand continues to move against him, forcing him to stay hard, she lifts her sticky fingers to her mouth and licks. A groan forces its way out of him as she crawls over his hip, placing him against her wet opening.

The shutter clicks almost rapid fire as she lowers herself onto him, driving their hips together. Having sucked her fingers clean, she leans down and forces her tongue into his mouth, driving the taste of them both into him. After holding herself against him and kissing him thoroughly, she pulls back with a wink. She sits up straight and wriggles her hips, giving him small glimpses of himself between her legs. She leans back, placing her hands against his strong thighs and increases the distance between their bodies with each thrust. He's just about to fall out of her as she twirls her hips before slamming down against him, sending a smack echoing through the room.

Somehow, Sam is able to keep the camera in his giant hands and he's more turned on than ever before; this orgasm might just rip him in two. He plants his feet on the bed and matches her thrusts, driving her faster yet. His toes curl into the sheets as he his body starts to quake and tremble. He gets a final shot of her driving their hips together before her mouth rips open and she screams; his voice follows as every inch of him shudders. The camera falls to the floor as she collapses against his chest, spent and practically vibrating with excitement.

She purrs against his chest, her fingers dragging lazily along his sides. He gives her bottom a pat and licks his lips, suddenly so thirsty. "Fun and games is right!"

They manage to unwrap from one another, each giving their moans of protest. They each get cleaned up and change the sheets on the bed since they're covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. Sam pulls his jeans on, his phone vibrates softly, indicating that he missed a call and has a voice mail. He listens to the message while Nicole hands him a bottle of water, a cream silk camisole and short set cling to her thin frame. The bottle is drained before the end of the message. "Damn."

Nicole runs a hand through her messy hair, trying to tame the strands. "Everything ok, darlin'?"

Sam makes a face as he stands, having just tied his boots. "Nothing I can't handle. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You better." She stands on tip-toe but it's nowhere near enough to close the distance so he bends down, a large hand spread over the small of her back as their lips meet. Their kiss is slow and intimate, very unlike the kisses from earlier.

She walks him out the door and playfully swats at him before the door is closed and he hears the locks engage. There's a weird smile playing at his lips as he walks out and he shoots the bouncer a wink. The air outside is thick with humidity and it smothers him as he walks. His hair is damp with sweat by the time he gets to the motel, a shower is a must have, especially after the night with Nicole. That woman was something else, the littlest move from her got him going; even after multiple rounds he was ram rod straight and ready for more of her.

The shower was cool against his warm skin and it helped take his mind off of Nicole and her incredible body. He dried off and slid into the sheets without a lick of clothing. He reached for his phone, shooting Dean a text that he'd see about tomorrow. Honestly, he didn't want to see Bobby. He knew what was going on, they knew something wasn't right with him and Bobby had been called in for back-up. At least it wasn't Cas, the Angel would know in a heartbeat if he was allowed to get his hands on him. Sam gave a yawn and it surprised him. He focused on the phone in front of him, playing a game here or cruising the internet for useless information but he felt himself drifting into the darkness of sleep. Giving in, he tumbles down the tunnel, dreams of his brief stint in Hell assault him.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby pulled up to the apartment building around 5, damn near broke a record getting down here before nightfall. He was sure it was nothing but he'd rather check on Sam and have it be nothing than have it be something and let it go unchecked. Jamie opens the door with a large smile and waves him in. Dean appears out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel before enveloping the older man in a bone crushing hug. Clapping each other's backs, they end the hug and Jamie puts her hand out but Bobby surprises her by pulling her against him. There's nothing awkward about it, in fact it feels comfortable and familiar to them both.

The trio sit down at the table while the food still cooks, filling the small space with the aroma of garlic butter steaks accompanied by asparagus tips and diced garlic potatoes. Jamie had whipped together a pan of dark chocolate raspberry cheesecake earlier in the day. They made small talk which led to why Bobby was here; Sam.

Jamie tangles her small fingers together, nerves eating at her bad enough she was beginning to lose her appetite. "It might even be nothing."

Dean places a large hand over her two and squeezes softly. "If you think there's something, then it's worth looking into, ok?" They exchange small smiles before there's a single knock on the door.

Jamie excuses herself and all but hides in the kitchen, checking on the dinner while Dean attends to the door. Sam lumbers in with a large hand running through his hair and forces a smile. "Bobby, good to see you."

Bobby can't hide the surprise on his face at seeing Sam again. The urge to hug him is strong but he doesn't act on it. He sees what Jamie was talking about, there was something that wasn't there before, something Bobby couldn't put a finger on. "How ya doin', kid?"

Sam shrugs nonchalantly. "Not too bad."

"You planning on staying in town?" Bobby watches as Dean goes into the kitchen.

Sam rests an ankle on the top of his knee, leaning away from the table. "I don't know. I got that group of hunters I said I would meet up with at the end of the week."

Bobby narrows his eyes, suspicion rolls through him. "Group of hunters?"

"Ah, yeah. When I got pulled out so did Samuel Campbell."

"Mary's dad?" Bobby sits back as if hit in the chest.

"Same one. Anyway, there're other family members that hunt too, so we joined ranks and have been hunting for the past year."

"Interesting. Would have been nice to know you were back among the living." Anger coats his words and he doesn't bother trying to hide it.

Again, with the shrug. "Sorry. Just been busy, you know how it is."

Bobby opens his mouth to verbally bitch slap Sam but Dean and Jamie emerge with plates full of food. Long necks are handed out next before the meal is consumed with little conversation. Mostly everything is brought up by Bobby, asking about Sam's hunting trips and the people in the group. Sam answers are short, almost clipped. Sam knows something's up, this isn't a normal meal, it's bordering on an interrogation.

"What the hell is this, Bobby?" His fork clatters against his empty plate making Jamie jump.

"I'm just trying to catch up is all."

"Bull, you're fishing for something." He takes a pull of his beer, draining the bottle dry.

"Yeah, fine, you caught me. So what?"

Dark eyes flick to Jamie, who hasn't looked up from her plate. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. Why can't you guys just be happy that I made it out?"

Dean swallows the final mouthful of food. "Take it easy, Sam."

"She called you here, didn't she?" His tone is accusatory, a long finger pointed across the table. "Why can't you mind your own damn business?"

Bobby and Dean both stand and stare hard at Sam, who in turn stands himself. Bobby is the first to say something. "Don't you dare take this out on her. She's just worried about you."

"Why should her opinion matter? She's not part of this family."

Dean closes the distance in the blink of an eye and lands a punch on his brother's jaw. Sam's head whips back in surprise. When he turns his head back, he levels Dean with a gaze dark enough to make Dean think twice about hitting him again. Bobby steps between the brothers and places a hand on each of their chests; he can't help but notice how much Sam's is heaving at the moment.

"Boy, that girl is as much a part of this family as I am. We're just here to talk, we want to help."

"Like hell you are. This is playing out like it's an intervention."

Dean taps the hand against his chest, letting Bobby know he's cooled down but the comment about her not being family is far from forgotten. "Does it need to be? Are you drinking demon blood again?"

If Sam could kill Dean with a look, this would be the time. "Watch it Dean."

"You know we could just call Cas. He'd tell us in a heartbeat what's going on with you, I mean since you've been less than forthcoming."

"If you call him, I'm gone for good." He meant what he said, he would leave and they'd never see him again. They weren't the only family he had anymore. He had a grandfather and cousins that would support him and never question his actions or his words. Then again, there was Nicole and he was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. Nothing had ever got him going like her and he knew nothing ever would.

Bobby removes his hand and shoves them in his pockets. "We don't want to call Cas but you gotta give us something, kid. We're worried about you."

Fingers dive through his long hair and he storms away, flinging the door open so hard it almost cracks as it hits the wall behind it. "Don't follow me, don't even call me, you got it?"

The three watch as Sam storms out, leaving the door open in his wake. Jamie covers her hands with her face and wipes at the tears pouring freely. "I never meant for this to happen."

Dean places a hand on her shoulder and gently removes her hands. "It's not your fault babe, something's wrong and we're going to find out, ok? You didn't do anything wrong." He places a kiss against the spot between her eyes as Bobby moves to close the door.

"You were right Jamie, something is definitely up with Sam. Now to figure out what."

Jamie dries her eyes with a napkin before gathering the empty plates and silverware, placing them in the sink. She pulls the cake out of the fridge, along with three more beers and serves up dessert. "You mentioned Cas, you think he could help?"

Dean checks his phone for the tenth time, struggling with calling his brother, not that he would answer the phone. "He might, but getting him and Sam in the same place after what just happened, is going to be next to impossible."

Bobby finished his plate of cake with a slight moan of appreciation. He sits back with a pat to his stomach and a beer in his hand. "He said Samuel was raised at the same time. What if we get a hold of him? You think he'll help us?"

Dean shook his head, the last bite of cheesecake swallowed. "No, they're not going to help us. I left on bad terms with them. Sammy's their golden boy right now."

They all sit in silence, nursing their beers as their minds work. Ideas are spit out but fall to the wayside with reasons why it's not any of them. Bobby and Dean go down and grab a duffel of clothes and several boxes of books for research. Jamie clears off the table and washes dishes while Bobby and Dean dive into the pages before them. The night passes slowly and nothing is found that can explain their predicament.

Jamie stands to stretch before turning on a fresh pot of coffee. She's watching the dark liquid drip into the glass pot when it hits her like a ton of bricks; his soul. What if when he got ripped out of Hell, his soul got left behind? He's not a demon, he's not some monster that they need to put down; he's Sam Winchester, he just doesn't have a soul.

"Dean, I think I figured it out."

* * *

Sam storms out of the apartment building and down the sidewalk, his hands are balled into fists so tight they scream in agony. Rage courses through him, growing stronger with each stride. The parks and sidewalks are void of people, which is a good thing, he'd probably kill someone if they looked at him funny. How dare they want to change him? He was better than before. He wasn't weak, he wasn't whining about anything that didn't go his way. He saw something he wanted and he took it. He didn't sugar coat anything. If there was something wrong, he said it. There was nothing wrong with that!

He storms into Velvet, the bodyguard watching him a little closer as anger flows off Sam in waves. Nicole is on stage and her eyes lock with Sam and the darkness in his face is just enough to make her falter, tripping over a word. He doesn't sit down tonight. Instead, he lets his long legs carry him up the stairs where he waits for Nicole to finish her set. He paces, feeling like a caged animal.

Almost an hour passes before he hears her heeled feet carry her to the door, she's still in costume from the show. Sam growls and is on her in a flash. She cries in surprise as his mouth covers hers, pulling at her lips with his teeth and driving his tongue against hers. Shock rolls through her at the intensity of everything. He grabs at her fragile clothing with both hands and rips it to shreds, sending beads flying across the room in every direction. She is naked, save for the glittery heels adorning her feet.

She places her hands against his chest as her lungs fight for air. She tries to speak, ask what's going on but she doesn't get the chance. He picks her up with one arm and continues to grind his mouth hard against hers as he walks to the bed. He throws her down, sneering at her as if she suddenly repels him. His clothing is shed before he's on her again, forcing her legs open almost violently as he covers her body with his.

Nicole rips her mouth away, her bottom lip catches between his teeth and she's fighting for air. She struggles beneath him as he pins her arms above her head with one large hand, fingers dig tight into her skin. She opens her mouth to protest but is silenced by the fire in his eyes. He brings a hand to his mouth and spits into his palm. Lowering his hand between them, he places his palm against his erection, wetting the tip. He places himself at her entrance and drives himself deep, their hips crash together. Nicole gasps and winces as pain roars through her. Sam doesn't wait for her body to adjust before he's moving, grunting each time their bodies meet. With each pain inducing thrust of his hips, Nicole grunts or cries out but he doesn't stop. Finally, her body accepts him, rushing arousal down to her core.

He drops his head as wetness rushes around him and he watches it shine off of him more with each drive into her. She's panting as she struggles against his grip and it's not long before she quakes around him. With one final thrust, hard enough that the pair move higher on the bed, he explodes inside of her, a growl grunt combination rips out of him. He is left shaking as he supports himself above her, his hand still pinning her to the bed and their organs still shuddering from their climax.

He pulls out of her and she whines, pain mixed with pleasure rush through her as he withdraws. Sitting at the end of the bed he gasps for air. He rests his elbows on his thighs and hangs his head, his erection fades slowly as the evidence of their orgasm drips onto the floor. The bed shifts as she crawls stiffly behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. With her mouth by his ear, she breaths deeply, trying to calm her overworked lungs. "I know we agreed on no details, but are you ok?"

Sam just nods, his eyes fixed on the floor. He lifts a hand and runs it through her hair, squeezing the back of her neck gently. "I just have to figure something out."

She feels bad for him, he sounds lost. "You can stay here tonight if you want." With a shake of his head, he stands and starts gathering his scattered clothing. He pulls some cash from his pocket and nods to the remnants of her costume. As her hand wraps around the cash, she tightens her grip as much as she can and pulls, causing him to stumble towards the bed. "Sam, stay with me." He sighs and allows himself to finally feel something; he cares for her. She seems to want him and not just sexually. He sighs in resignation and climbs back into the bed with her next to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Steam billows from the mugs as Jamie fills them with coffee. "None of that frilly stuff for me." Bobby points to the creamer in her hand and works at smothering a smile, shooting her a playful wink.

Dean blows a breath against the hot liquid before taking a sip. "You really think his soul is trapped in Hell?"

Jamie shrugs and mixes the creamer into the pitch liquid. "There doesn't seem to be any other explanation, Dean. He's not possessed, he's not a shifter and there haven't been any dead bodies or people disappearing so he's probably not a ghoul. What else could it be?"

"I think she's right Dean. Nothing else adds up, it makes sense."

Jamie gives an appreciative smile to Bobby. They had just met but he already felt like family. It's been a long time since she felt something like this. "Question is, how do we get it back?"

Dean sighs, running a tired hand over his face as a yawn creeps up on him. "Well, there's one of two things we could do and I don't like either one of them."

"Cas?" Jamie tucks a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear, the bun at the base of her head was growing loose, sending curls every which way.

"And Death." Bobby leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Boy, that's a tall order right there."

"Who else you got that could do something like this, Bobby? I don't think a spell from one of your many books is up to the task."

Jamie swallows at the cooler coffee, savoring the caramel after bite. "Is there anything not so… risky?"

"Like what Jame? I'm open to ideas other than summoning Cas and Death and asking them both for another favor."

She shrugs, almost pitifully. "You said Bobby's spells won't work but what if we got someone or something stronger?"

"What are you thinking, girl?" Bobby ran a hand over his hatless head.

"I don't really know right now, but if we could find something other than dealing with Death and Cas, would you guys be open to it?" The two men exchanged almost worried looks but have been through enough to know that almost anything was possible. They nod in agreement and tell Jamie yes.

Dean called into work, saying he needed some personal time to deal with a family issue. Dan told him to take as long as he needed, they would cover his work load and his vacation time would cover the absence. Jamie tried calling in but Mac had beat her to the punch so she would need to go in tonight, leaving Bobby and Dean to do the research. She could close the bar, she was the boss and all but closing for a night meant money lost and the bar was her only income. She catches a few hours of sleep and takes a hot shower while the guys dive into the books at their disposal. There are a few they don't have but Jamie says she'll stop by a store down the block on her way in, that way they don't lose any time digging into other options.

Dean catches her by the wrist before she can escape. His eyes are sparkling despite the fact that he's tired. "Thanks for calling Bobby." Jamie hangs her head, still beating herself up about going behind Dean's back. Dean catches her chin in his fingers and forces her to look up at him. "I mean it, thank you. I wanted so desperately to believe that nothing was wrong that I lashed out at the one I care about the most and I'm so sorry."

Jamie stands on tip-toe and presses her lips firm against his, brushing her tongue along his bottom lip. Before she can get lost in him, she pulls away, her hand pressed hard against his chest. "I'll be back after closing with those books." They both say I love you and a goodbye is said to Bobby before she runs out the door, late as it is and she still needed to stop at the book store.

She found the books quickly with the assistance of a lovely white haired older woman. With long fingers, she rang up her total and placed her purchase in one of those dark red recyclable bags with a black crow landing on an open book. She all but ran out of the shop, a small bell tinkling in the air behind her.

Mike is opening the door just as Jamie comes barreling around the corner, almost slamming into the back of Stacey. "Whoa boss, everything ok?"

Jamie licks her lips and wipes at her forehead with the back of her hand. "Just running late."

Stacey eyes the back in her hands and a smile takes over her face. "Getting a present for your man?"

Taking her place behind the bar, Jamie places the bag behind an empty carton used for dirty dishes. "I guess you could call it that."

Mama walks in minutes later and disappears into the kitchen while Mike helps the girls get the place customer ready. A juke-box in the corner starts to play a Kansas song while Jamie shoves her hair on top of her head with a binder and a couple pencils. With an order pad stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans and a smile, she and Stacey get hit with a crowd neither of them were expecting. It helps the night fly by, even Stacey takes a turn behind the bar; nothing big, just beer on tap and shots.

What Jamie doesn't see is Stacey ducking down and rifled through the bookstore bag. Stacey shoots off a text with the names of the books to a disposable cell phone before jumping up and doling out more alcohol to the masses.

Jamie falls down into an empty chair after the last customer leaves, mama close behind him. She gives an exhaustive grunt. Stacey falls down next to her, her normally stylish hair is tumbling down from its hair clip. They both exchange tired smiles as Mike starts rifling around for a broom. After everything is cleaned up, put away and the till is squared away, the group goes their separate ways.

Her Converse sneakers are the only sound as she walks towards home. She passes by the motel that Sam said he was staying at and knocks on the door that the attendant told her was occupied by him; all she had to do was slip him a $20. She fidgets nervously as she waits for the door to open. When it doesn't, she knocks harder with the side of her closed fist. Minutes tick by as she stands in the heat thick with humidity. Beads of sweat drip down her back and get caught in her bra strap. With a frustrated huff, she turns on her heel. Not that she knows why she's upset, she wouldn't know what to say if he opened the door anyway.

She's halfway home when a sound behind her stops her dead in her tracks and her ears go into hyper-drive. Her breath is held captive in her lungs as she waits. A shake of her head dismisses the noise and her legs carry her just a little faster than before. Footsteps echo that of her own and her heart jackhammers against her chest as she puts it into overdrive.

Someone drives into her from behind, plunging her to the ground with a shoulder in the small of her back. The pair tumble together as they skid along the concrete and she's suddenly pinned to the ground by someone much larger than she. Her whole body shakes as adrenaline pours through her. "Hello, whore."

Alec's features come into focus and her instinct to survive takes over, she thrashes against the ground but it's no use. He has over 100 pounds on her and he always took good care of himself physically. "What do you want Alec?" Jamie hisses through her teeth, disgust rolls through her.

He rips her off the ground and all but throws her against the wall, his body covering hers in ways it hasn't done in years. His lip curls, exposing his teeth with the tip of his tongue caught between them. Jamie gags at the intent pressed firm against her. "I want to say you but someone has other ideas."

Wide eyes stare up into the eyes she used to love. "Someone has other ideas? Who?"

Alec bites his bottom lip as his eyes wander down her neck and catches a peek down her low cut top. With a twitch of his head towards the dark alley to their left as hands and eyes rake over her curves. Jamie wrenches her head to see around a shoulder and sucks in a breath when Mac saunters out from her hiding spot.

Mac comes to a stop just behind Alec and smiles as if she were a cat that just caught a mouse. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

"Mac? What's going on?" Jamie struggled on instinct, her back scraping against the brick wall.

"Don't struggle dear. He may love you but he's buckets o'crazy and he won't hesitate to hurt you. And my name's not Mac, I'm just... borrowing her for a little bit."

Jamie clenches her teeth as she realizes what's going on. The next words are spit out with disgust. "You're a demon."

She winks playfully as she touches the tip of her nose with a slender finger. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure it out, you're not stupid."

"What do you want?"

"You, of course."

Jamie scoffs as her eyes roll back. "Hate to burst your bubble, demon, but you can't possess me." Her shirt had ridden up, exposing the anti-possession tattoo peeking out the top of her jeans over her hip bone.

Mac clicks her tongue against her teeth. "Well, I was hoping this was going to be easy."

Fear envelopes Jamie as the weight of Alec against her increases. Mac tugs at the top of Jamie's jeans, exposing the tattoo in the dim light. A lighter and a pocket knife appear almost out of nowhere in the small hands of the possessed bartender. Mac ignites the lighter and holds it against the blade, smiling wickedly as the steel goes from silver to a bright orange. A large hand encompasses Jamie's mouth, stifling the scream that started to bubble out and just before she clamps her eyes shut, the eyes of Mac go darker than pitch.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie screams into the confines of a hand as the blistering hot blade is pressed against the black ink she got just a few days ago, it wasn't even healed yet. There's no real way to describe the amount of pain roaring through her body but it was white hot against her skin and she did the best she could to get away. Alec grunts against her as legs connect with softer pieces of flesh, but his grip doesn't waver. He even tries to comfort her, whispering what he thinks are sweet nothings into her ear.

Satisfied with her work, the demon stands tall with her hands on her hips. Alec slips his hand away from Jamie's mouth, dragging it along her neck and the side of her breast. Jamie's head lolls to the side, all fight drained from her. "I'm sorry but this is about to get more painful for you."

Jamie whines pitifully as she scrambles for the words to the exorcism she had been practicing every day since Dean told her the truth. He said it was important, that it could save her life. Yet, here she was and she couldn't even think of the first word. "I almost believe you, bitch."

In the small confines of the wall and Alec, Mac manages to slap Jamie hard enough to pull blood from the corner of her mouth. "Just for that, I won't go easy on you." Mac's head flies back as an enormous cloud of thick, black smoke pours from her mouth and directly into Jamie's. She tries to scream but chokes instead as the smoke shoves down her throat. She feels as if she's being ripped in two, there's so much smoke, it drives itself into every inch, every corner of her body. Jamie huddles in the deepest, darkest corner of herself and watches as her body is taken over by a demon whose name she doesn't even know and she feels dirty, dirtier than any shower will ever get her.

Through black eyes, she watches as the demon-less body of Mac falls to the ground with a sickening echo. Alec releases Jamie almost tentatively as she stretches, exposing areas of skin that he itches to touch. The blade and lighter are picked up off the ground and handed over to Alec. "Remember, I can't stay in here if this isn't done perfectly." He nods and watches with hungry eyes as she pulls the top of her jeans down, exposing an area next to the marred and ruined tattoo.

He works at the binding mark she had shown him, working extra hard to get it perfect. She had promised him a night with her once this was done. A night of anything he wanted, no matter how kinky or cruel; he was finally going to have his way with her. The best part was, with her possessed, he couldn't actually kill her and that drove him harder the brick wall she was leaning against. He blows a breath against her scarred skin as he finishes the mark. "All done darling." He watches as both imperfections heal immediately, leaving a puff of pink skin behind.

She closes her eyes as she mutters an incantation, a wave of her hand releases a dark powder and a flow of energy rushes through the alley. "There, that oughta do it. Thanks Alec." With another wave of her hand, his head whips to the side as his neck is broken in half. He falls down next to Mac, his head landing on her hip. "You didn't really think I'd let you screw me. Frigging pervert. I may be a demon but I'm not sadistic... well, you know what I mean." She rolls her neck as Jamie screams, both in pain and disgust. "You asked for it honey. I was going to be humane, you didn't have to see any of this or what's to come but you and your language."

Demon Jamie adjusts her clothing and manages to get out all the little pebbles and debris out of her hair with a shake before she grabs the bag of books. Whistling while she walks, she tries to silence Jamie's cries for help. "You do know that no one can hear you, right? It's just us girls." She taps her temple and laughs almost mockingly as she gains access to the apartment building.

Dean is sitting on the couch with a book on his lap and his head is resting against a cushion as soft snores drift out of his mouth. Jamie takes a look around for Bobby but he doesn't seem to be around. Working quietly, she moves the book off his lap, having set her bag down behind the couch. She moves carefully so that her knees are on either side of his hips and she's pressed firm against his lap. He shifts beneath her, his hands come to a stop on her thighs.

A throaty chuckle bubbles out as she places her lips against his neck where they find their way to his ear. Her voice is husky and full of desire, he just doesn't know it's for the blood of a Winchester. "Hello lover."

A moan bubbles up as he turns his head away, giving her full access to his vulnerable skin. She bites at his neck, sucking softly at the exposed skin. He grabs at her thighs, trying to pull her closer as he grows firm beneath her. Jamie tries desperately to close her eyes but it's no good, she feels and tastes and sees everything. His eyes flutter open as their lips meet and he's about to give in completely when he catches her eyes as they briefly flash from cobalt blue to black.

He whips his head back in surprise and moves to grab the blade attached at his hip, but he's frozen by an invisible force. Her hand is held out in front of her while the other twirls the blade between her fingers. "Get out of her now!"

The blade is slid into her back pocket very carefully before her hand moves to run a fingernail along his jaw. "You can't make me."

"Wanna bet? Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica." Jamie shudders atop Dean as each syllable of the exorcism is spat out and her power wavers just enough that Dean is able to move and grab the blade. Standing up, he backs her against the wall with the knife firm against her throat. His eyes go wide when there's no pillar of black smoke.

Demon Jamie coughs as if she's just power smoked a pack of Marlboro Red's and laughs maniacally. She places her small hand over the blade wielding one at her throat and twists, straining the muscles as Dean falls to his knees. "Haven't we been here before Deano?"

The blade clatters to the floor as he grunts in pain. "Meg, you rotten bitch."

Meg sighs loudly. "You know, your girl called me that. I had to teach her a lesson."

A growl rips out of Dean as he struggles. Meg grabs at his collar and lowers herself to his level, her face inches from his. "You better not hurt her or I – "

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You can't kill me without hurting her."

"Like you said, we've been here before. All we gotta do is break the bind and exorcise your ass."

Meg makes a face, full of lust and promise of things that could come to pass between them. "You always know what to say that make a girls nether regions quiver. What is it about you Winchesters?" Meg bites at the full bottom lip as her gaze travels all over his face. Thoughts of things she'd like to do to him roll through her mind and Jamie screams in disgust. "You know, she's awake in here. She's feeling and hearing and seeing everything. What do you say, we make things a little more…. interesting?"

Dean is about to protest when Meg crashes her lips onto his, forcing her tongue between his clenched teeth. He fights against her but doesn't bite at her, it would only hurt Jamie. He spits the saliva from his mouth once it's free from her. "What do you want, Meg?"

"Finally, the $64,000 question. I heard you're looking for Sam's soul."

Dean is sitting on his knees, leaning back from the pressure on his wrist. Meg sits down against him, smiling wickedly as their hips meet. "What's it to you?"

She clicks her tongue against her teeth. "You can't have it, sorry."

"No you're not."

Another smile twists her lips as she moves against him. "You're right, I'm not. Doesn't mean you can remove his soul from where it is."

"Where is it?" He wants information and he's stalling. Bobby should be back in a few minutes.

"I think you know where it is. You guys are cooking up a spell but it's not going to work. Only one way to get a soul out of the pit and back into his body."

Dean grunts as the muscles in his wrist flex. "Just watch us."

"Defiant to the end, I like that in a man."

Dean sneers as she presses her lips against his once more before the door flies open and Bobby barrels in with his gun drawn. His eyes sweep the room and they lock on the pair moments before he is thrown back against the wall, his gun clatters to the floor as Meg waves her hand. She releases Dean from her grip but he is still pinned to the floor. The knife is retrieved and placed back in her pocket. Bobby snarls as he struggles against the invisible force. "Get out of her you – "

"Bitch? Yeah, we've been through this already. Don't even waste your breath on an exorcism Singer, it won't work."

"We'll get you out of her if it's the last thing we do."

Dark eyes flick to Dean. "I can't wait."

In the blink of an eye, Meg disappears and both men fall to the floor as their restraint disappears. They exchange worried looks and Dean fishes the phone from his pocket, dialing Sam, who actually picks up even though he's breathless. "Sam, we got a problem and we need you, now."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam lay on his side with Nicole pressed firm against his chest, he had turned over sometime during the night when flashes of him burning on a spit rolled through his mind. He buried his face in her neck, her hair enveloping him like a blanket. He wrapped his long body around her small form until they were curled into a ball, their body heat was more than enough to ward off the coolness of the apartment.

He was thrashing against the sheets, arms and legs fighting unseen foes. Nicole turned and put a hand on his tortured face and tried calming him down with a soft voice, but it wasn't working. She shook his massive shoulders but could hardly move him. Finally, she slapped him, hard enough to sting her fingertips. His eyes shot open and he wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing the air from her. His eyes were unseeing as Nicole struggled against his hand, clawing at his wrist and drawing blood.

Just as a sneer took over his lips, his pupils dilated and there was no longer a demon wielding a weapon in front of him but Nicole, struggling for air; his hand fell away. She started coughing, gasping for air as her hands flew to her neck. Sam reaches for her shoulders and is surprised when she doesn't pull away from his touch. He pulls her against his chest and kisses the top of her head, whispering apologies into the lilac scented strands.

Nicole steadies herself as the coughing subsides and her breathing is no longer ragged. She lifts her head to look into the hazel eyes she was falling in love with, there were tears in his eyes and all she wanted to do then was hold him. She knew something had happened to him, maybe he was struggling with PTSD. He never told her what had happened, but then again, she never really asked. She clears her throat and pain roars through her again. "Sam, what happened to you?"

Sam shook his head and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching a cramp from his tired legs. He hadn't slept in a year but in the past few days, all he really wanted to do was sleep. He felt different than before, like humanity was creeping its way back in and he didn't like it. He was fine before, why did it have to change? "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy."

Nicole stands, wrapping a thin robe around herself before sitting next to Sam. She places a hand on top of his and catches his eyes, smiling tentatively. "Try me."

Sam furrows his brow as he struggles with what he should tell her, if anything. But there was something about her that made him want to tell her everything, something that made him feel safe and loved. He wanted to lie down with her and feel her comforting arms around him and never let her go. He took a deep breath and dove into the truth, from the beginning, the night his mother died at the hands of a demon intent on infecting a 6 month old with his blood. All the Winchesters secrets were laid bare, even how he was responsible for the Apocalypse but that he redeemed himself by saving the world. Not one stone was left unturned, not even how he was ripped out of Hell without a soul. By the time he was done speaking, there were unwanted tears in his eyes and his lungs were struggling to work normally.

Nicole took the news without an ounce of judgment, she believed him. Honestly, she already had a feeling that there was more to this world than just humans. Ghosts, werewolves and vampires, yeah they existed and she accepted everything he had to say. The bit about not having a soul, that seemed a little farfetched at first but she could practically feel the internal struggle he was having as he told her that it was hard not to believe him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped when he pulled her onto his lap. They held each other as he cried into her shoulder, the weight of everything he had lost over the past 30 years came tumbling down on him and humanity grabbed him just a little tighter.

A classic rock song came pouring from the pocket of his jeans. Sam all but rips it from his pocket after disentangling Nicole from his lap. He wipes furiously at his damp face and answers the phone with his lungs still struggling. Dean's voice is full of anger and fire. "Sam, we got a problem and we need you, now."

Sam's jaw works. "I told you Dean, don't call me."

Dean sighs and he sounds so tired. "It's Jamie, Sam."

"What about her?" He feels bad for how he yelled at her, telling her she wasn't family; she didn't deserve that.

"Meg possessed her. She's got the blade and she knows we were looking for a way to restore your soul." Dean grunts as he flexes his wrist under a bag of frozen peas that Bobby had given him, along with a shot of whiskey.

Stunned, he looks down at Nicole; she inclines her head and shrugs. "How did you know about that?"

"Jamie figured it out but that's not important right now. We need to get her back. Meg has her awake so she's seeing everything that that bitch is doing. She can't handle it, Sam. This might break her."

"I'll be right there." Sam disconnects the call and starts dressing in a hurry. Nicole walks to her dresser and mimics Sam. "Oh no you don't."

"You just spilled the beans about you and your family and they need help. You think I'm gonna sit here and wait for you like some love sick fool? You got another thing coming, honey." She runs a brush through her hair, pulling it into a tight knot.

Sam winks down at her after buttoning up his shirt. "Love sick fool?"

Nicole swats at his chest, turning her head so he can't see her blush. The truth was, she was falling in love with him, even with all his demons and ghosts. "You know what I mean."

He knows what she means but now was not the time to tell her the truth about how he felt about her. They pull on their shoes and walk out without another word, piling into Nicole's bright blue pick-up truck. It was just over a mile to the apartment and this was not the time to lollygag.

Bobby and Dean turn towards the opening door and blink in surprise when a petite blonde walks in holding the hand of the younger Winchester. Bobby tosses a look to Dean when he sees a difference in Sam, he seems more…. human. Sam gives an almost awkward wave after closing the door. "Guys, this is Nicole. Nicole, that's my brother Dean and a close family friend, Bobby."

They all shake hands as they murmur hello's and nice to meet you's. Nicole saw that they were thinking she didn't belong. "Sam told me everything about what y'all have done and what's going on. I'm here to help in any way I can."

Dean looks at his brother with surprise etched into his face. "You told her… everything."

Sam drapes a long arm around her small shoulders, dwarfing her even more. "Where do we start with getting Jamie back?"


	18. Chapter 18

Meg manages to hide the knife against the small of her back as her feet land in Hell. She would rather not announce that she was in possession of a demon killing blade, not when she was working her way back up the ranks; again. She felt good about the plan as she strolls down a long corridor full of bars and screams and ripping of flesh from bone. The smell of rotting and burning flesh made Jamie gag and cry out as she tried to cover her eyes. Out of spite, Meg forces her to look at one particularly damaged soul. Jamie cries out even louder than before and it only causes Meg to laugh.

A man standing outside of a locked room goes on full alert at the sight of someone new. His eyes flash black and his body language changes drastically. Meg gives a wave of her hand and rolls her eyes. "Markus it's me, Meg. I just got someone new to wear. What do you think?" She twirls in front of him, her long hair swishing against her back.

Markus arches a brow as he lets his eyes stroll over the petite red head. "Not bad, not my type. Was there something wrong with the old one?" Markus liked the old one, what was her name? Ah, Mac.

"Nah, I took this one out of spite. How's the soul?" Meg points at the thick metal door behind the other demon. Sigils from many different languages are etched into the metal as well as inside the room, protecting it from any known spells. Only one entity could retrieve it and that was Death himself.

Markus shrugs. "Seems to be doing ok. He gives a scream every once in a while, haven't heard much from him lately though."

"Maybe he's giving in and realizing he's never leaving."

"Can I ask you something? Why the extra protection? It's just a soul."

Meg moves in a flash, black eyes flash in anger as her hand wraps around the throat of the lesser demon. "Are you questioning me, Markus?"

Even though he was a foot taller and outweighed her by 100 pounds, she had him pinned against the wall and he struggled for air. "No, I know better than that."

She loosens her grip slowly, eyeing him for any sudden movements. "Then don't worry about it. Be a good soldier, stand here and keep an eye out. Don't let anyone in or out. Those are your orders and that's all you need to know."

Markus nods as the soul behind the door gives a shout. No pain, no fear, just a shout of wanting attention; his voice fades behind the thick steel. "Hey, before I forget, Crowley's looking for you."

Meg stops dead in her tracks. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, you know Crowley. He just said that you're to go straight to his office the next time you pop in." Dark eyes flash over her shoulder and he holds his hands up in defense. "I'm just the messenger, Meg."

Black fades to blue as the blade against the small of her back burns with the desire to plunge it deep into his face. Meg thanks him for the message and slowly makes her way down the maze of tunnels. Crowley's office is at the end of a 1930's designed hallway, all glitz and glamor from that era. A dark red mahogany door stood in front of her, cracked slightly and she taps her knuckles against the hard wood.

"Just a mo!" Crowley's voice is agitated as he searches through the paperwork on his desk. Two lanky meat suits almost run her over as they escape from Crowley's anger.

Meg pops her head in, red hair cascading over her shoulder. "Is it safe to come in?" Without looking at her, he waves, granting her access to his office. It's large and almost oval shaped, drenched in dark colors and even darker paintings. Books were crammed into bookshelves along the walls, so many that they were starting to pile onto the floor. She plops down in a chair and sets her feet on top of the matching mahogany desk. "You asked to see me?"

Brown eyes meet her brilliant cobalt ones and confusion rolls through him. "Meg, is that you?"

"The one and only. What's the urgent urgency?"

Meg twirls her thumbs as his gaze travels over her body. Jamie shifts uncontrollably. "Where'd you get the new skin?"

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Jamie rolls down deep inside, trying to get away from the darkness around her but it was no use, it was everywhere she turned.

Crowley rolls his eyes. "I don't have time for your little games. Where have you been?"

Meg sighs, her hands fold together in her lap. "Top side, keeping an eye on someone."

"The Winchesters, right?"

"50 points to Gryffindor." A brilliant and sarcastic smile is shot over the desk.

"When will these blasted Winchesters die for good?"

"They are the bane of your existence, right?"

"Life and death would be so much easier without them meddling in everything I do. I got a business to run."

"Well you can relax boss, I have a plan."

"You. You have a plan. I should just stop worrying about them because Meg has a plan?" Meg nods, chewing on her bottom lip. "That's why the new skin isn't it?"

"New and improved. Her name's Jamie and Dean would do anything to get her back right about now."

Crowley just eyeballs her, furrowing his brow as he thinks about everything. He knew that she had Sam's soul locked away behind so many sigils it made his skin crawl. He also knew that Dean would stop at nothing to get his baby brother's soul back. Given the right amount of pull, Crowley could see Dean backing off, if the price was right. "What do you need from me?"

"Just your support and if I need something, you'll answer my call."

"Deal." Meg stands to shake Crowley's hand and can tell that he wants to know the details of her plan but they're just too good to share with anyone right now. Jamie was the only other one who knew every detail and she was huddling in the corner, crying for the man she loved to come and save her. Maybe keeping her awake was a bad idea, but then again, maybe it would help with the final details.

Meg closes the door behind her, leaving Crowley cursing at the piles of paperwork on his desk; he was obviously searching for something. In the blink of an eye, she appeared outside the apartment she left only an hour ago. She watches as people walk around the room and talk about their plan of attack. There was one person she didn't know. Sam leaned down to place a loving kiss against the forehead of a very small blonde and it piqued her interest. The man without a soul appeared to be falling in love. This was about to get real interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

"I have a feeling this is going to be a lot different than the last time she had bound herself in someone's body." Dean looked at his younger brother who was hunched over a couple of books.

Sam pushes some hair behind his ear, his eyes never leaving the page. "Why do you think that?"

Dean shakes his head, playing with the label on his beer bottle. "She was cocky, man."

Bobby was in the kitchen with Nicole, whipping together some cold cut sandwiches and an out of the box pasta salad. "She's always cocky, son."

"You weren't there the whole time, Bobby. The way she talked about being here again, it wasn't right. I think she found something more effective than a binding symbol." Dean reaches for a tattered book of Bobby's that looked really old.

Nicole placed plates in front of the boys, trying unsuccessfully to push the books to the center of the table. "I may be new to this whole thing but it sounds like she just needs a good ass whoopin'." Green eyes sparkle with an angry fire.

Sam smirks, feeling suddenly proud. "Anything we do while Meg is possessing Jamie, hurts Jamie." Sam takes a bite of his sandwich, devouring almost half in one bite.

"What was that blade y'all were talkin' about?"

"It's a demon killing knife. Sigils are etched into the silver that kill a demon instantly, no smoke outs, no second chances." Sam, Dean and Bobby dive into their food, almost as if they haven't eaten in a week.

"What if you don't stab Jamie anywhere vital?"

Dean works at the food in his mouth before swallowing loudly. "No, we aren't stabbing Jamie. We have to figure something else out."

They eat in silence, reading over every word in every book and every website they can find; nothing. There's mention of the binding sigil they've all come to know and hate, but nothing of a spell used as extra reinforcement. Dean and Bobby, having been up the longest of the group, decide to crash for a few hours; Dean in the bed while Bobby crawled onto the couch and dimmed the lights.

Nicole creeps back into the apartment, tucking her cell phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Sam gives her a small smile when she sits down next to him. Their voices are hushed, though it's doubtful they would wake Bobby; he snored like a chainsaw. "Everything ok?"

Nicole feels herself get lost in the hazel eyes peering down at her through thick black lashes. "Just had to call Nancy and tell her I'd be unavailable for shows until further notice."

"You don't have to do this, Nicole. We do this for a living, we can handle it." Deep down, he didn't want her here. She was in harm's way and she could get hurt.

"I know y'all can handle it, you're grown men that stopped the Apocalypse. But you need help too." She caresses his stubbled cheek with the back of her fingers.

He leans into the touch. "You sure? You can leave anytime you like."

She scoots closer to Sam, wincing at the sound of wood scraping against tile. "I ain't going anywhere." In that moment, Nicole fell completed the journey of falling in love with Sam. No matter what happened, she would stand by his side and she knew he would do the same for her.

Sam feels a change deep within, deeper than the other changes he's felt in the past couple of days. He has loved before and this feeling was similar but it was more powerful. He felt the need to protect her at all costs, to be good to her and kind and everything that people do when they're in love. "Don't say I didn't give you an out."

"I would never say that." Their lips meet in a silent kiss, just lips pressed against each other in the dim light from the kitchen. Nicole pulls away, a smile pulling at a corner of her mouth. She realizes something and all color drains from her face.

Sam's eyes go wide. "What is it?"

"I don't have any protection from demons. You guys have your tattoos but I got nothin'."

Sam blows out a breath, fear that it might be something worse than a tattoo rolled through him. "We can get you one if you like or I think if we draw one on you in marker, it should act as a real one until it's smeared or washed off. It's your call."

Nicole pondered the idea of getting a tattoo that could protect her from possession. "You think they'd mind if we went out for a couple hours?"

They found a tattoo parlor that was just about to close but for the right price, they opened their doors for one more customer. The tattoo was small, maybe 2 inches in diameter and placed under her bra strap right next to her right breast; easy to hide under her costumes. Both of them felt better knowing that there was that extra layer of protection. It didn't completely ebb the worry eating at Nicole. Jamie had a tattoo and look at how that went. She pushed her anxiety down, Sam wouldn't let anything happen to her, if he could help it.

The get back to the apartment just as Dean comes shuffling out of the bedroom, his hair sticking in every direction. He had put on a pair of black pajama pants that hang low on his hips and a grey tank top since there were people other than him and Jamie occupying his home. "Where'd you two go?"

Nicole sits stiffly at the table, thank goodness she had taken off her bra otherwise she'd have a lot more discomfort. Sam hands her a glass of water. "Had to get my girl protected, tattoo parlor just around the corner."

Dean looks at her with eyes squinted against the soft light. "Good idea. I don't suppose you guys found anything that's useful."

Bobby shifts in his sleep but doesn't wake up. The trio turn their attention back to each other and Nicole just shakes her head. "Sorry but no. There's nothing in these books that even utters anything about a spell for binding."

Dean hangs his head, fingers reach up to squeeze the back of his neck. "Then all we can do is summon Meg and get her to talk."

Sam rests an ankle on the knee of his other leg. "You really prepared to do that? It's not just summoning a demon, Dean. You're probably going to have to beat it out of her."

With his head still hanging low, he shrugs his shoulders and sighs heavily. "No, I'm not prepared to beat the truth out of a demon wearing the woman I love but we all have to do things we don't like."

"Dean, Meg said she was keeping Jamie awake."

Nicole looks with wide eyes from Sam to Dean. "Wait a minute, no. You can't do this."

Dean meets her concern filled gaze with his own. "What other choice do we have, Nicole?"

"There's got to be something. You can't just beat her up."

"We've looked, there's nothing on the binding sigil or a spell, there's nothing else we can do."

Sam opens his mouth before Nicole beats him to the punch, she was getting riled up and now wasn't the time to fight. "Crowley."

"What about him?"

"His mom was a powerful witch right?"

Dean nods, wiping at his tired features. "So he says."

"We summon Crowley and get him to find the spell for us, if there is one."

"And if there isn't?"

Sam swallows and turns his gaze to Nicole, who is seething in her chair. "Then we do it your way, Dean."

Nicole pushes away from the table, waking Bobby in the process. "You are not laying a finger on that girl, you hear me? If I have to stop you myself, I will."

Dean chuckles wryly. "You're going to stop me?"

"You bet your ass, Dean Winchester. Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Her face goes red from the anger and her eyes are flooded with it.

Dean holds his hands up as he smothers a laugh. "Alright half-pint, simmer down. No need to get out your shotgun just yet."

Sam reaches a hand out to her and places it on a shaking shoulder. Bobby shuffles off the couch and behind Nicole. "What in tarnation is going on over here? I was trying to get my beauty sleep."

Dean and Sam look at each other before Dean speaks. "We're going to summon Crowley."


	20. Chapter 20

The match falls into the bowl of herbs, sending a flash of red smoke into Dean's face. Crowley appears in the Devil's trap that Sam painted onto the floor of an abandoned warehouse behind the apartment. He looks amused, almost like he was expecting this. "Hello boys. To what do I the pleasure?"

"It's been a while, thought you forgot about us." Dean crosses his arms against his chest.

"Hello squirrel, how's it hanging?"

"Long and to the left, you?"

Crowley chuckles as his gaze travels over to Sam, who is half hiding Nicole with his body. "Moose, good to see you out and about. How're you feeling?"

Sam narrows his eyes. "Getting better every day."

"Who you got hiding back there? She someone new?"

"She's not your concern, Crowley. We got some questions for you."

"I expected that you would."

"So you know why you're here."

Crowley makes a face, shrugging half-heartedly. "I have an inkling. Why don't you tell me why you've summoned me here."

The three men exchange a look before turning their eyes back to Crowley. "How long has it been since you've seen Meg?"

"She comes and she goes as she wants, I don't keep track of her."

"Bull, you're the king of Hell and you don't know where one of your lackey's are?"

"It's Hell, mate, not prison."

Sam laughs in spite of himself. "You're talking to two people that have been there, mate. Don't tell us what it is or isn't."

Crowley arches an eyebrow. "That's right, you're fresh from the pit. I had almost forgotten."

Nicole practically vibrates in anger but keeps her place behind Sam, tucking her small hand into his much larger one. "I've been out for a year."

"See, time flies when you're having fun."

"Enough with the chit chat Crowley. What do you know about a binding spell?"

"There are loads of them, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific." Hands tuck into the pockets of his black trench coat.

"We think Meg has bound herself in someone with more than just a sigil."

"You think? I'm supposed to work with you think? I'm the king of Hell not a magician."

"I don't know, we've seen you pull some things out of your ass."

Eyeballs flick to Sam. "You're checking out my ass Moose? What would your little spit-fire have to say about that?"

"You leave her out of this."

"You're the one who brought her here." Nicole walks out from behind Sam and perches her hands on her hips. "Look at you, so small. I could fold you up and put you in my pocket."

"You wouldn't make it one step before I put you down like a rabid dog." Green eyes throw darts at the demon standing before them.

Crowley smiles wide. "Oh I like you."

"Keep it up and you won't like me much longer."

"Enough… do you know of a spell, Crowley?" Dean stands at the edge of the red paint.

Crowley drags his eyes away from Nicole. "I might have something in my collection."

"Yes or no, Crowley."

"Who is this person to you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh it's my business. You're asking me for a favor, that makes it my business. No information, no deal." Crowley looks around the dark and dingy room as if he doesn't care.

Dean chews on the inside of his bottom lip. "Her name is Jamie and we've been together for a year."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Damn it Crowley." Dean feels an itch in the palm of his hand and the only thing that will make it stop is the handle of the blade currently in the possession of Meg.

A chuckle filters out of the demon and everyone in the room seems to go a little more on edge. "Relax everyone, it's just a little spell."

"So you do have one."

"It might have made itself known recently."

Dean shakes his head in frustration. "Is there a way to undo it?"

"There's always a way to undo it, for the right price." He looks hard at Sam once again.

"What's this got to do with me?"

"You been feeling different since you got pulled out?"

Dean looks at Sam over his shoulder and nods. "Yeah."

"You ever wonder why?"

"Oh I know why, Crowley. Don't think that you're going to surprise me with some earth shattering news. I have no soul."

Crowley nods in appreciation for the truth. "I'll give you the remedy for the binding spell if you stop trying to get Moose here his soul back. Take it or leave it."

"You son of a bitch." Sam wraps a long arm around Nicole's waist, holding her back from a potentially bad decision.

"I really like her, she's fun."

Nicole tries pushing her way out of his grip, but he's too strong. Dean turns away and walks to Sam. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not going to stand in the way of you getting Jamie back."

"But it's your soul, Sam."

"Dean, take the deal. We'll figure it out, we always do."

"Have you lost your minds? Did they shrivel up and fall out of your ear? This is insane!" Nicole is shaking in anger and confusion.

Bobby walks over to the meeting, placing an aging hand on her small shoulder. "I'm gonna have to agree with short stuff here. What are you doing?"

Sam just shrugs. "It's not like we can't get my soul back after we kick Meg out of Jamie. We've broken plenty of deals before and we're still alive to tell the tale."

"It's your call, Sammy."

Sam knew what Dean wanted, he wanted what Sam would want if the roles were reversed. Without taking a look at Nicole, he nods at his brother. "Take the deal."

Dean turns to face Crowley, who looks way too pleased with himself. "24 hours, that's all the time you've got to get us the remedy or I will come down to Hell myself and kill you."

"Always so dramatic, Dean. Cross my heart and hope to die."

The pair shake hands and Dean releases Crowley from the trap. He's not gone for more than a heartbeat when Nicole huffs and storms out of the room, stomping her feet for all her 98 pounds can muster. Sam shakes his head and takes off after her with long legs, quickly catching up as the door is thrown closed. "Nicole wait!"

He wraps a hand around her shoulder, whirling her around to face him. Her face is tight, full of anger and she shoots daggers up at him. "Oh now you want to talk to me."

"You don't understand."

"Oh I understand plenty! You're giving up."

"I am NOT giving up on anything."

"You let your brother bet your soul so he could have the love of his life back."

"Nicole, what we do… it's hard and it's messy and it sucks. But we do what we have to do for each other. If it takes putting off getting my soul back so we know Jamie is safe, then so be it. We sacrifice ourselves time and time again for each other. That's what family does."

Nicole opens her mouth to say something but the words aren't there. She can honestly say that she wouldn't know what to do if she were in his shoes but she has a feeling she would do the exact same thing. Family was the most important thing in the world and right now, one of their own was being held captive against their will. "I'm sorry Sam, I just… this life of yours is new to me and it's going to take a while for me to adjust."

Sam bends down, resting his forehead against hers and rests his hands on her hips. "Not that I don't admire your spunk back there, but Crowley is not someone you want on your bad side."

She laughs softly when he winks. Her hands creep up to rest on his collar bone. "Just promise me you'll be safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"You don't have to worry about that, Nicole. I'll always come back to you." Nicole sighs against his lips as they rest against hers. She presses herself against him as much as she can and quickly deepens the kiss, caressing his tongue with hers. She wanted to wrap herself around him and never let him go. This deal just sounded bad; his soul for the life of someone he hardly knew.

Sam moaned into the confines of Nicole's mouth, dragging his hands along her hips, over her rear and up her back; making sure to be careful of her new tattoo. He understood where she was coming from, how she was feeling but this deal was the lesser of two evils. They could still get his soul back, it just might be a little messier than any of them wanted. They pull apart from each other, breathless and thinking about anything other than the deal just made. Sam is the first to say anything. "Come on, let's go back inside and help them clean up before they think you killed me."


	21. Chapter 21

Crowley rummaged through more of his cluttered desk before muttering a curse not so under his breath. He grabbed a silver goblet and disappeared in the blink of an eye, appearing under a bridge that's a well-known homeless area. There weren't many people hunkered into the cardboard homes, that should make this easy. With a flick of his wrist, Crowley slit the throat of the sleeping man, sending a spray of blood against the graffiti riddled concrete of the overpass. The cup filled quickly as the man bled out quietly, dying with a whisper of a scream on his lips.

Crowley ducked around the corner, chanting the incantation needed to make a phone call. The blood bubbled as he waited for the call to connect. "Meg, darling, I need to see you."

Meg chuckled as she kicked at the foot of a biker man she lured out from the bar. "You're such a buzz kill, boss."

"Having a good time, are we?"

"As good of a time as any. Showing Jamie a real good time." Jamie hunkered down even farther than before, desperately trying to unsee everything Meg has done, including slitting the throat of the man at their feet.

"Party time's over, love. I need you in my office."

Meg clicks her tongue against her teeth. "Sorry boss, can't make it. I've got….. plans."

Crowley growls in frustration and talks through clenched teeth. "Cancel them. I'm not asking twice."

Meg rolls her eyes, running a somewhat blood smeared hand through the mass of hair. "Alright alright, don't get your kilt in a bunch." She disconnects the call without hearing her boss' reply, blood spills onto the ground, mingling with the muck from the rain. The blood on the blade is wiped against her thigh before placed in her back pocket. She leans down and presses a wet kiss against the cooling cheek of the biker and gives him a slap, chuckling as she walks away. Snapping her fingers she disappears from any prying eyes and lands with a slap of sneakers against steel.

Markus gives her a nod, eyeing her appearance. "Having some fun?"

With a wicked smile and a flick of her hair, she passes him. "You have no idea." She plops down in the massive chair, facing an empty desk. "Bastard summons me here and can't even beat me back? Getting slow in his old age."

The door slams closed, sending a burst of air through the room, flinging papers in every direction. Crowley struts behind his desk and slaps down some folded pieces of leather; straps that Meg had become acquainted with last year. "Oh I've been here for ages, love. It's you that's getting slow."

Meg swallows hard, sending a wave of nausea through Jamie. "You called, I answered. You requested my presence and here I am. What's so important that I couldn't show this girl a good time?"

Crowley sits down and takes his time opening one of the 7 leather straps and laying them on his desk. As much as she tries to hide it, she's shifting nervously in the chair and Heaven help him if he wasn't enjoying it. "Where is it?"

Large cobalt eyes fly up to his and she works at swallowing the fear. "I – I'm not sure what you mean. Where's what?"

A new strap is opened and he runs his fingertips along the sigils etched into the well-worn material. "Don't play stupid with me, darling. You're much too smart for that. Where is it?"

"You're going to have to give me something to go on. There are a lot of 'its' in the world." She could kill him. All she had to do was plunge the blade into his chest and she could take over Hell.

Three straps now lie on the desk. A look of disappointment washes over him. "And to think, I had such high hopes for you."

Jamie screams in fear of the unknown and it causes Meg to shift in her seat. "Crowley, all I'm asking for is a clue."

"And I'm not giving you one because you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, where is it?" The end of the strap slaps against his desk, echoing in her ears.

Meg jumps slightly. If she could avoid those straps and all the perks that came with it, that would be great. But the way this was going, she didn't see that as an option. "The spell?"

Crowley's eyes sparkle in the almost ambient light. "Ahhhh, there it is. Yes darling, the spell."

"I don't have it."

He pulls a hiss through his teeth as he sucks in a breath. "Who does?"

"No one has it. It's hidden."

"I need to know where or this isn't going to end well for you."

Meg narrows her eyes. "You son of a bitch, you made a deal with them."

All 7 straps are laid out, sigils stretched out across them. Many demons have died wearing these, strapped to a wooden table and screaming for mercy. "We have 24 hours."

Meg's face twists in anger and she stands, reaching for the blade at the small of her back. The flame of a candle flickers off the edge of the blade. Meg doesn't make it one step before she's flying through the air and slamming against the curved wall of the almost oval office. The blade clatters against the floor and Crowley bends to pick it up. Meg struggles against the hold, her tip toes brush against the floor. Crowley admires the craftsmanship of the blade before running the tip along the exposed flesh of her arms, scattering goose bumps every which way.

His voice is deep and very angry. "You come into my office, you rifle through my belongings and you steal something of MINE! After everything you've done, this is probably the dumbest and trust me when I say that you will pay for what you've done."

Meg can't help but laugh, not that the situation is funny but to keep from crying out in fear, like Jamie is doing right now. "You wouldn't dare hurt this body. You'd have the wrath of Dean Winchester on you so fast – "

"And you think I'm scared of a couple of Winchesters? Darling, you are delusional."

Meg shudders against the wall as Crowley flicks his wrist, a small stream of blood flows out from a wound that flickers orange. "I – I'll go get it."

Crowley licks his lips as the flicking dies and the blood streams into the top of her shirt. "You think I would give you that kind of freedom right now? Oh no, I got different plans for you tonight." Crowley, Meg, the blade and all 7 straps disappear into a room that is hidden from all prying eyes and ears of the Underworld. Crowley would find out where the spell was and he would also enjoy himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Bobby engages the dead bolt while the other three lug in grocery bags of food and beer, the fridge had been emptied with more bodies in the house. Nicole took over putting the food away and said she would whip up some dinner. Even though it was late, they could all use a good meal. Dean was pacing like a caged animal and Sam watched his older brothers face. "Dude, sit down, you're freaking me out."

Dean's eyes are full of so many emotions, it's hard to pin one down. "Meg is inside her, Sammy, doing God knows what. You know what that's like and you want me to sit down?"

Sam runs a large hand over his face and up through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry."

"This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her."

Bobby adjusts himself into the corner of the couch, legs stretched out on the table. "Boy, none of this was supposed to happen, but it did and now we have to deal with it. She'll be ok, son."

Dean shakes his head. "No, I'm not sure she will be. She's not strong like us, she wasn't meant for this life. I – I don't think I'll get her back from this." He tries to hide the crack in his voice but it falls on Sam's ears.

Bobby and Sam watch Dean as he continues pacing, nothing can be said at this point that would ease his mind. The only thing would be to exorcise Meg and bring Jamie back in one piece. But like Dean said, she might not completely come back from this and it was tearing Dean apart from the inside out.

Nicole presented dinner into the tension filled room; fried chicken with parmesan green beans and sliced zucchini. Fresh baked rolls slathered in cinnamon butter joined the table along with long necks for everyone; there was even a blueberry pie cooking. The conversation was light, mainly about Nicole and what she did. Wide eyes look at her, except for Sam since he's the only one to have seen her perform. "I'm not some stripper in a dive bar. It's my joint and it's classy." Her crisp green eyes sparkle as she defends herself.

Sam can't hide the sloppy grin taking over his face. "You guys should really see her, she's amazing."

Nicole blushes slightly, light pink dances across her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose. Normally, she wouldn't, she doesn't blush easily but something about the man she was in love with bragging about her to people she hardly knew was driving her face a different color. "Stop it, I'm not out there saving the world or nothin'." The guys all roll their eyes, making groans of protest. Nicole is about to say something but the timer goes off on the stove, the pie is done and Dean just about drools openly onto his clean plate.

Bobby pushes his plate to the middle of the table and leans on his elbows. "What's your plan?"

Dean shakes his head again and shrugs. "I don't really have one other than if Crowley doesn't show, I'm gonna march down there and pull his spine out of his mouth."

Bobby hides a smile behind his closed hand. "And Meg? If we don't get that spell… "

"Don't even say it Bobby. We'll get the spell and we'll boot her ass out."

"Alright, son."

They all clean the pie from their plates before helping Nicole clean up. Bobby and Dean take their spots on the couch and in bed while Nicole and Sam head back to the motel so he can get his things and close out his tab. There isn't much they can do while they wait, except wait.

* * *

Meg's screams are muffled against the wide strap as Crowley presses a blade bathed in Holy water against her bare midsection. His hands were covered in gloves so any splashing water didn't affect him like it did the writhing demon in his care. Sweat bathed her forehead and little beads of it were forming along the rest of her body. It was already hot in the room, an open vent from a pit was in the corner, filling the room with the stench of a soul encased in flames.

Crowley had rolled up his sleeves after placing an apron most butchers wear, around his chest. "I just need one piece of information, that's all." Meg tries to speak but her words are blocked by a thin piece of leather. Crowley smirks and works with one hand at removing the blockage. Meg licks her dry and cracked lips with a thick tongue. "It's not like you can smoke out or anything."

Meg's chest is heaving as she tries to grab a painless lungful of oxygen, she had been screaming for hours. "Go to Hell."

Crowley reached out and smacked her with the back of his hand, pulling a stream of blood from the corner of her mouth. Meg licked at it and spit it at him, laughing as it struck him in the eye. "If you think you're going to survive this with that attitude, you've got another thing coming, sweet heart."

The strap is left loose as screams erupt from her. He drives the tip of the demon blade into her thigh and drags it down to her knee. Bright orange lights flicker in and out of the broken skin but Meg stays intact. Blood streams out of the open wound and drips onto the floor, blood so dark it looks black. Jamie falls deeper, finally passing out from the pain and the internal screams finally stop bombarding Meg.

Crowley licks his lips as the blade is set on the table among the other torturous tools at his disposal. "Just tell me where it is and I won't have to cut out your tongue and make an example out of you."

"The bar… it's at her bar." She's breathless with pain as it roars through every nerve.

Crowley places a hand on her face and smacks it, a little harder than necessary as he smiles. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? Let's get you cleaned up and you can show me exactly where you stashed it."

Crowley stitches up the gaping wound and slathers salve on the many burns across her soft stomach before helping her get dressed. With a tight hand around her upper arm since she can't support herself, they are transported to a storage room in the back. Pitch surrounded them as Meg tripped over a box, nearly sending her and Crowley toppling over against a rack.

Meg searched Jamie's memories. "There shouldn't be anyone here, they closed a couple hours ago."

Crowley all but pulled her out of the room with a scream of protest mixed with pain. "Show me where it is."

Meg stumbles against the bar as he releases her, leg crumpling beneath her, the stitches won't hold at this rate. She reaches behind an empty tote used for dirty dishes and fumbled around until the tattered edges of paper brushed against her fingertips. She holds out the paper towards him as her hand shakes. "Deal's a deal. I gave you the spell, you let me go."

Crowley chuckles as he eyes the paper, making sure she wasn't pulling one over on him, before he folds it and places it in his pocket. "Oh, it's not me you have to worry about, darling. You have my condolences."

Crowley blinks out, leaving Meg alone in the almost complete darkness. She knew she was in trouble. Question was, what should she do? She had memorized the spell, she could smoke out and leave Jamie. Mac should still be lying in the alley, she could use her body and continue her plan to gain control of Hell. Or she could run crying to the Winchesters, beg for their mercy. She doubted they'd take it but given what Crowley had done to Dean's precious girlfriend, they just might see past what Meg had done. It was tempting.


	23. Chapter 23

Crowley stood in front of Dean wearing a smirk that just about took up his whole face. The Devil's trap around him was humming with energy, as was the empty one next to him; Meg would be summoned soon. Crowley was a bit anxious to see the look on their faces when they saw the shape she was in. "The spell, as requested. I can only assume you'll hold up your end of the bargain?"

Dean and Bobby looked over the tattered and worn paper, making sure that it made sense and nothing vital was missing. Sam takes a look at it next and nods in agreement, everything looks good and authentic. Nicole is the one who has something to say. She lowers her voice in the small circle. "You're going to summon Meg before you let him go, right?"

Dean shrugs. "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Sam told me that they don't get along? What if she took the spell from Crowley? Wouldn't he be angry with her? Wouldn't he want to see her punished?" Nicole wrings her hands together, nerves were eating her up in this new situation.

The group turns towards the circle. "I want my blade back." Dean holds his hand out, not breaking the threshold.

Crowley holds up empty hands. "I'm sorry mate, I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean smirks, tilting his head slightly. "I wonder what would happen if we exorcised you. Would you lose your throne?"

Crowley matches the coldness of Dean. "I wonder what would happen if I ripped your throat out. Would you die?"

Dean winks. "I'll take that as a yes. Sam?"

Sam clears his throat, ready to rattle off the incantation he had memorized by the time he was 5. Crowley clears his throat loudly. "I didn't say I couldn't get it for you, I just don't have it on me right now."

"And you think we're going to let you go to get it?" Dean's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Call it a leap of faith." Crowley shrugs subtly.

"I don't think so. See, I think you're lying. Meg stole it from me and we think you had a bone to pick with her and somehow, it fell into your hands. You wouldn't let something like that just sit around for anyone to find. A lower level demon with a blade that could kill even the King of Hell."

Crowley all but growls as he reaches into a pocket against his chest and pulls out the blade, dried blood set into the sigils. He tosses it to Dean, who artfully catches it by the handle. Eyes full of rage and anger fly to Bobby. "Do it."

Bobby's voice echoes as the incantation is quoted for the second time tonight. The herbs are lit and there's a flash of light before Meg appears in the trap, lying on the floor and the thigh of her jeans is soaked in blood. Wide blue eyes scan the room as she struggles. "Damn, I thought I had won an all-expenses paid trip to Tahiti."

Dean wants to run to her and grab her and fix everything that is broken about her but it's not Jamie, it's a demon wearing her skin; he stays rooted. From the look that Crowley and Meg exchange, Dean knows that Crowley did this to her. His grip tightens on the handle of the blade and before anyone knows what's happening, Dean has the blade pushed to the hilt in Crowley's chest. His mouth is wide open as his hands grab at Dean's shoulders. Eyes are wide as a bright orange light flickers in his chest, open mouth and through his dying eyes.

Dean grunts as he pulls the blade out and the meat suit Crowley wore, falls to the cement with a loud thud. Meg watches him fall and celebrates deep down, Crowley was finally dead; there was an opening in upper management. Nicole gasps behind her hand and is met with a pair of dark hazel eyes. "You should probably leave. This isn't going to be pretty."

Nicole's eyes harden and she swallows at the lump in throat. "No, I'm here to the end."

"You sure?"

"Sam, I'm not a child."

Sam turns around to watch Dean hunker down in front of Meg, his feet just outside the circle and the bloody blade hanging between his knees. "What are we gonna do with you, huh?"

Meg licks her lips and everyone watches as pain makes an appearance. Blood is dripping onto the floor from a large wound in her left thigh. "I got a few ideas."

"Oh yeah? Any of them include you getting your ass exorcised?"

Meg makes a face before clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Can't say that's in the top ten."

"This might go easier on you if you tell us where you hid the binding sigil."

"Who says I like things easy? Give me rough any day of the week, stud."

Dean rolls his eyes before nodding to Bobby, he disappears out the back door and goes in search of all the ingredients needed for the spell. Luckily for them, most of them were in the apartment while a couple would require a trip to a shop down the road. Dean pushes off the floor and meets Sam and Nicole. "You wanna tie her to a chair?"

Dean shrugs, pocketing the blade inside the liner of his jacket. "We have to find the sigil first."

Nicole peeks around at the demon, struggling to get comfortable without too much pain. "She had to have burned that tattoo, right?"

Sam meets her bright gaze. "Yeah or removed it all together."

Nicole cringes at the thought of going through that much pain. "Maybe she placed the sigil next to or close to the tattoo."

"She had it on her hip, right below her belt line." Dean gazes over his shoulder at Meg. She shoots him a wink before cringing. "We could start there I guess."

Nicole holds out her hand for the blade. "You are the strong ones, you do the lifting. I'll stand guard with the knife."

Sam and Dean nod before Sam leaves to grab a sturdy chair and a length of rope from the trunk. Dean slaps the handle into the small hand of Nicole. "Don't aim for anything vital. I'm not sure if she can be killed while she's wearing the sigil but if she can, we want to make sure Jamie doesn't die. That's our number one priority right now."

Nicole looks up into green eyes that are heavy with guilt. "This isn't your fault, you know."

Dean rolls his eyes, pushing away the emotion bared for her to see. "It's always my fault."

Sam enters the room, pulling all eyes to him and away from the awkward conversation that could have happened. They work at getting Meg in the chair and tied down enough so she can't slip out and not tight enough that it causes her leg anymore pain than needed. She grunts as they bend her leg, pushing more blood through the jeans, hissing as she pulls in a breath through her teeth. Dean disappears behind the chair and pulls down the material at her left hip, exposing two sections of marred flesh; the once black tattoo and a perfect binding sigil.

Meg moans as if she were turned on. "You know how much she likes it when you touch her?"

Dean is in front of her, towering over her as Sam starts heating up the end of a blade he had hidden in the top of his boot. It takes everything he has not to reach out and wipe that smirk off her face. "Shut it, bitch."

"Didn't your mother teach you how to speak to a lady?"

"Honey, you ain't no lady."

Meg is about to come back with some witty reply but is interrupted by Bobby, his arms full of everything needed for the spell. She looks up at Dean with large eyes and knows that nothing she says will get her out of this, so she saves her breath. Nicole is left standing in front of the demon while the guys get everything ready, it doesn't take long before Sam is standing behind Meg, a red hot blade in his hand and Dean is in front of her with the spell.

His voice is strong as he enunciates every word perfectly, conviction driving every word home. The last syllable is uttered as Bobby tosses the match into the wooden bowl and a wave of energy floods the room. Meg's head falls forward and Sam presses the blade against the sigil, burning flesh of the one Dean loves. Dean doesn't need a sheet of paper for the next spell, he learned the exorcism young. He spits the words out as her head flies back and eyes of pitch stare up at the ceiling as she screams. Pain and anguish coat her voice as a black cloud of smoke pour from her mouth. It's thick and seems to go on forever before it disappears completely from the room.

Jamie's head falls forward as soon as the black smoke leaves her body. Everyone watches with wide eyes and held breath as they wait for any sign of life. Dean presses two fingers against her neck and all but moans when there's a thread pulse. She groans in pain as blood drips from her mouth. Her voice is cracked as Dean lifts her head up slowly. "Dean?"

"I'm here baby. It's going to be ok, she's gone."

Jamie chokes on a sob as Sam and Bobby work at releasing her, ropes fall to the ground and Jamie feels herself tumbling down a dark tunnel. Everyone in front of her fades as she loses consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

Bobby and Sam stayed behind to clean up while Dean drove Jamie to the hospital, Nicole held her hands against the blood soaked jeans of Jamie's left thigh. Tires squealed as he took corners, fighting gravity as he tore through town. He kept shouting at Nicole, asking how Jamie was doing. All Nicole could say was asleep and bleeding; blood filtered through her fingers no matter how hard she clamped down against her.

They worked together to get her out of the car but Dean carried her in, yelling for a doctor. She was wheeled away on a gurney, nurses yelling vitals about a dropping blood pressure and the extreme blood loss; possibly a nicked artery. A nurse handed them a clipboard full of information needed to register Jamie. Dean did the best he could with what he knew.

Bobby and Sam walked in and found the other two in the waiting room. Nicole was sitting, staring at the fish tank, her eyes unfocused. Dean was pacing around the small room, his blood stained jacket lay across the back of a chair. Sam strolled over to Nicole and bent down on his knees, catching her attention with the press of his hand against her cheek.

Her eyes snapped into focus, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Hey you."

A warmth that hadn't been there before, filled his eyes. His other hand covered hers, slightly red with blood she couldn't wash off. "How are you doing?"

Nicole shrugs subtly. "I'm not the one that was rushed in to the ER."

"I don't mean physically Nic."

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm just worried about Jamie. I don't even know her and I feel like she's family or something."

A small smile plays with Sam's lips. "We bond fast in this lifestyle. I'm going to go check with Dean." Sam presses a kiss between her eyes, his hand presses against the back of her head.

Bobby watches over Dean's shoulder as Sam moves to join them. "You haven't heard anything from the doctor?"

"It's only been a couple of hours. Did you get everything cleaned up?"

"Best we could."

"Crowley?"

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing gently. "He's in the trunk, we're gonna drive out and burn the body. You need anything?"

"Just wish I knew what was going on." Dean chewed nervously at the cuticle on his thumb, something he hadn't done in a long time. Sam walked up to the reception desk and spoke quietly with the small brunette on staff. She flushed as Sam worked his magic on her, pulling what information she could legally give him.

Sam rejoined the group, Nicole had tucked herself under the protective arm of Bobby, his fingers griped her shoulder tight. "She's in surgery. They did an ultrasound and found that there was internal bleeding. Broken ribs which tore into her kidneys and liver. That's all I could find out."

Dean nodded as his hands worked at his sides. "Bastard's lucky he's dead."

They all agree silently before moving to chairs scattered throughout the room. Bobby disappears into the hall, dropping coins into the automatic coffee machine. 4 cups of watered down coffee was handed out and choked down while they waited for some news, any news.

A doctor wearing bright white shoes and dark blue scrubs walked out, a hand pulling off the fish designed surgeon cap. "Friends or family of Jameson?"

Dean was the one to greet the man. "I'm with Jamie. How is she? Can I see her?"

He wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. "She's in recovery but son, she's in critical condition. I was able to repair all internal and external damage and she had to undergo a transfusion, 75% of her blood supply was lost before you brought her in. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Dan had been here many times before, lying to hospital staff about the reality of the situation. "Your guess is as good as mine doc."

Doctor Shepherd sighs. "Well, if I had to guess I would say she was taken against her will and tortured. Unless I hear something from her, I will not alert the authorities. She's being transferred to the ICU. Talk with the nurse at the station and she'll bring you to her room."

They shake hands before the doctor departs, his shoes squeaking on the waxed tiled floor. Dean turns to the trio and relays the information before turning to the desk and the same nurse Sam flirted with. She ushers him down a hall and into an elevator, delivering him to the ICU wing.

Bobby turns to Sam, who has his long arm around the small shoulders of Nicole. "You kids go home, I'll take care of Crowley."

With an appreciative smile from Sam, they walk out and go their separate ways. Bobby in the faded blue car holding the previous king of Hell while Sam and Nicole pile into a cab. Silence surrounds them during the ride and up the stairs of the empty club to her room.

Nicole stood in the middle of her room, staring at red tinted hands and starts to shake. She had held herself together for so long in a situation that she wasn't ready for; she had stayed strong this whole time. Sam was in front of her, his hands on her face and eyes staring hard into hers. "Hey, it's ok. I really shouldn't have let you stay. Exorcisms aren't easy for anyone."

Nicole sniffles as Sam wipes away the rogue tears. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a cry baby about this. Jamie is the one that's hurt."

"You did great though."

"Sam, I didn't do anything."

"You stayed."

"Of course I stayed. I -" Sam watches as she bites her bottom lip, unsure if she wants to say the words that just about tumbled out on their own. "I meant what I said when I said to the end. I want to be with you, Sam. I love you." Her eyes shine as they fill with more tears.

He smiles gently, placing a just as gentle kiss against her full lips. "I love you too, Nicole. I can't imagine spending another moment without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Something shifts inside Sam and he grunts softly. Warmth spreads up from the bottom of his feet, legs and blossoms in his chest, flowing through his arms. He falls to his knees and groans, watching with wide eyes as a white light moves beneath his skin.

Nicole is on her knees in front of him, hands are holding onto his forearms. "What's going on, Sam?" There's an edge of panic to her voice but she works to keep it under control.

He just shakes his head as the white light grows brighter and starts to burn deep in his stomach. He falls to his side with a scream of surprise as he clutches at his stomach. Nicole places his head in her lap as he writhes in pain, a bright light shining through his skin almost bright enough that she needed to block her eyes. She didn't know what to do but she knew she couldn't leave his side. Her fingers work through his soft hair and almost as soon as it started, it was over.

Sam rolls onto all fours as the adrenaline dissipates. His breathing is labored as he struggles to stand, using an overstuffed chair for support. He licks his lips as Nicole stands in front of him. She reaches out with shaking hands to rest them in his. "Sam? Are you ok"

"I feel - fine."

"Fine? Sam, you had a bright white light under your skin and you were screaming in pain."

Sam shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "I think I got my soul back."


	25. Chapter 25

Jamie was in bed, wrapped around a faded and worn teddy bear her father had given her for her fifth birthday. Dean pulled the purple comforter up to her shoulders and placed a kiss on her temple before brushing a stray curl behind her ear. Her hair was still damp from the shower and the smell of lilac filled him as he breathed in. She had been home for almost a week, the hospital released her 3 days after surgery and she had barely been out of bed since.

Her eyes stared ahead at the open door, unfocused. "You sure you don't want to come out and say hi to everyone? Bobby's leaving tonight." Jamie doesn't answer, she doesn't even move. Dean sighs softly, bending over to turn the lamp on low and close the door on his way out.

Sam and Bobby are on the couch while Nicole is rifling through the kitchen, putting together a quick meal before Bobby drives back home. Dean pulls a long neck from the fridge and quickly drains it before sitting down in a chair across from the couch. He doesn't wait for the question. "She's tired."

The pair on the couch nod, knowing better than to question anything about her state of mind. Sam leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Has she said anything?"

"Not a word. She doesn't even ask for help when getting in and out of the shower or bathroom. She almost fell the first night home because she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Is it possible that she uh, maybe she had a break."

"She's not crazy, Sam."

"I'm not saying she is. She's been through something huge and life changing. Maybe she just needs to see someone."

"No, she doesn't need to see someone. She just needs to work through this, I'll get her through this."

Bobby clears his throat. "How you feeling Sam?"

"Better. The first night was an adjustment, but then again, having your soul shoved back where it belongs isn't easy, is it?"

"And there don't seem to be any... side effects?"

"Not really, no. I've had some weird dreams and stuff like that, but I feel really good."

Dean nods towards the kitchen. "You planning on staying?"

A smile spreads over his lips as he looks over his shoulder. The soft voice of Nicole humming filters through the room. "I can't leave now. Not when I found the one I want to be with."

The foursome eat dinner; bacon cheeseburgers, loaded with toppings and homemade waffle fries with seasoned sour cream and a slaw on the side. They tried to keep the noise down while they talked, Jamie was probably sleeping after all. The pain killers doctor Shepard prescribed were pretty potent.

Bobby pulled everyone into a bone crushing hug, Nicole was the only one to get a kiss, on the cheek of course. "With cooking like that, I expect to see this boy put some weight on."

Nicole blushed as Bobby winked down at her. "I'll do what I can. Come down and visit, ok? Don't be a stranger."

A smile that brings out the wrinkles by his eyes, lights up his face. "You got it kid. Take care."

They watch him pile into the car and drive out before turning their attention to the kitchen. Nicole kicks them out because they're just tripping over each other. While they're nursing long necks on the couch and watching an old John Wayne movie, Nicole pours a cup of hot water with an Earl Grey tea bag darkening the water.

She slides into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. The dim light next to the bed casts a halo like effect on the river of red hair hanging over the side of the bed. Setting the cup on the table, Nicole sits down at the small of Jamie's back, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I brought you some tea, honey." Jamie doesn't move but Nicole can see that her eyes are open, staring into the darkness. Nicole grabs a wide toothed comb from the table and starts maneuvering through the thick strands of Jamie's hair.

"You got us really worried about you, you're not eating. I know you don't know me and I can't possibly know what you went through but I'm here for you. You need to talk, rant, scream, cry or laugh; I'm here Jamie, we're all here. You've got a guy out there that would move Heaven and Earth to make sure nothing happened to you. Sam got his soul back, did Dean tell you? He's different than before but at the same time, he's not, if that makes any sense. I'm not complaining by any means, don't get me wrong, I love him and I wouldn't trade him for anything. You're probably tired, I'll let you be... just don't shut us out."

Nicole had weaved Jamie's hair into a braid that still touched the floor. She was greeted with two sets of eyes and she just shrugged. Sam and Nicole left a while later, not wanting to overstay their welcome for the night.

After locking up and powering off the set, Dean pads into the bedroom, not surprised that the lump under the blanket hasn't moved. He sheds his clothes and climbs into bed, resting his lips against Jamie's forehead. He moves as little as possible, knowing the amount of pain just one broken rib causes, let alone three. The light doesn't bother him anymore, he's actually grown accustomed to it.

With a hand on her hip, he's just about to fall asleep when her soft voice startles him. "I'm scared."

Her eyes are swimming in tears. "You don't have to be, baby."

"But I am. I watched as she killed people, Dean. I felt their blood on my skin and she loved it. She loved it when I screamed or cried or begged for her to stop. It just drove her to do more. The only thing that shut me up was Crowley diriving the tip of your demon blade into my thigh. That's when I passed out. Not when he rammed his knee into my stomach, or kicked me, or punched me, or burned me, but when he cut me; that's when I finally passed out. We all have a breaking point and now there is a demon out there that knows what mine is. I don't have to be scared? She's still out there and she knows how to make me break." Jamie's voice had cracked and wavered as tears fell, it even drove tears to Dean's eyes.

He wiped at her tears with his thumb and wrapped her gently in his arms. "I promise you, we will find Meg and we will kill her. Nothing will happen to you again, I won't let it."

Jamie knew he was telling the truth. If he could help it, no harm would come to her ever again. But their was a darkness in her that was rapidly swallowing all her hope and she was fighting not to let it swallow her whole. She felt weak and helpless and she didn't like it. Before she could speak, he beat her to the punch. "What do you say we take a vacation? Go someplace where there's a beach and it's sunny all day, we can sit with our toes in the sand and the drinks flow all day and night? Sam and Nicole can join us if you like."

Jamie nods, forcing a smile. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to find her way back to where she was before. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to find people she could trust again; Stacey betrayed her to a demon. Then again, she didn't need to trust anyone else, she had Dean, Sam and now Nicole. She hadn't actually met Nicole but there was something about her... She could do this.


End file.
